renouveau eternel
by Mailyna
Summary: Summer va se réveiller un matin et découvrir deux petites marques sur le bas de son dos, qui vont changer le cours de sa vie. Une histoire inspirée de Twilight, sans tout de même lui ressemblée. Je vous laisse juger par vous même.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**

_Je vivais une existence normale, jusqu'au jour où je retrouva ces étranges marques dans le bas de mon dos. J'ignorais d'où elles provenaient. Depuis ce jour ma vie à basculé. La nouvelle façon de voir les choses me perturbe. Je me demande si je fais le bien ? Ou le mal ? J'avais voulu ma liberté pour un mois, je l'aurais eut, mais à quel prix ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

Comme tous les matins depuis le début des vacances, je ne me lève pas avant 10h30. Ce matin là, comme tous les autres, je prépare mon petit déjeuner, et prend mes médicaments pendant que le pain grille. Après avoir déjeuner je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et en me déshabillant, je découvre dans le bas de mon dos, deux petites croutes espacer d'à peu près 2 cm et demi. Je me demande d'où cela peut venir étant sur de ne pas avoir eut ces marques la veille avant d'aller me coucher. Je décide d'en parler à ma meilleure amie après ma douche.

Kristen : allo ?

Summer : salut c'est moi. Il faut que je te raconte un truc bizarre

Kristen : j'adore ce qui est bizarre

Summer : je sais.

Kristen : alors raconte

Summer : ce matin je me suis lever comme d'habitude mais en me déshabillant j'ai remarqué 2 petites marques dans le bas de mon dos

Kristen : sérieux et t'as fais quoi hier ?

Summer: rien justement, je suis sur de ne pas les avoir eut la veille.

Kristen : c'est vraiment étrange. On peut se voir cette aprèm', je suis presser de voir ces étranges marques.

Summer : ok vers 3h.

Kristen : ok je viens te chercher.

Summer: à toute.

Je raccrocha et décida de ranger un peu. Mes parents étant partis en vacance en Espagne où j'en avais assez de passer mes vacances, j'avais réussi à négocier la maison le temps de leur voyage. Je devais donc m'occuper des animaux, et débarrasser pour avoir une maison qui ne ressemble pas à un dépotoir. Heureusement la veille je n'avais pas prévu de soirée donc un petit coup de balai, et laver la vaisselle de mon petit déjeuner suffirai. À midi je me fais un petit sandwich que j'avale tout en vérifiant mes mails. À 3 heures moins le quart la sonnette retenti, je devine tout de suite qui est derrière, toujours en avance quand quelque chose l'intéresse.

Kristen : montre-moi tes marques !

Summer: moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Kristen

Kristen : désolé.

Summer: ce n'est rien on s'habitue. Alors tes vacances au brésil ?

Kristen : super ! Tu aurais du venir Summer, il y avait de ces canons, en plus torse nu !

Summer: merci, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Kristen : je ne vois vraiment pas où est ton problème.

Summer: je ne cherche pas une aventure d'un soir…

Kristen : je sais, tu cherches quelqu'un de différent.

Summer: exactement.

Kristen : bon je suis venu voir tes marques, allez montre.

Summer: voila.

Kristen : mmh…c'est bien fais, deux belles traces symétrique et aligné sur une même droite…

Summer: alors…?

Kristen : tu vas rigoler, on dirai une morsure de vampire.

Summer: ces choses là n'existent pas.

Kristen : ce serai excitant tu ne trouves pas…avoir un vampire dans ton lit.

Summer: très peu pour moi. Si j'en croise un je lui donne ton adresse.

Kristen : je compte sur toi.

Summer: en attendant on fait quoi ?

Kristen : allons faire un tour faut vraiment que tu oublis ces marques sinon tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Summer: ouais. Allons-y

Kristen : et si on allait voir si les garçons on envie de sortir ?

Summer: faut pas espérer, tu les à déjà vu décoller de leur Play.

Kristen : avec moi dans les parages oui.

Summer: normal tu les empêchent de jouer.

Kristen : c'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec eux.

Summer: c'est parti.

Nous allons jusqu'à chez Hugo où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Pendant tout le trajet, Kristen meraconta ses vacances au brésil.

Summer: va falloir repenser à redescendre, la rentré c'est dans une semaine.

Kristen : ouais la terminale…j'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue.

Summer: je ne pense pas.

Kristen : il faut que tous les ans on se réunit toi, moi et toute l'équipe.

Summer: ouais fin peut être pas tout les ans non plus.

Kristen : t'as raison, on se lasserait trop et on aurait rien à dire.

Summer: ils ne peuvent pas dire qui sont pas la.

Kristen : c'est clair toujours leur jeu à fond ou la musique

Summer: ou les deux…

Kristen : on en profite pour les faire flipper ?

Summer: ouais ça leur apprendra à empêcher les voisin de se reposer.

On entra discrètement et nous glissons derrière les garçons. Kristen cacha les yeux de Hugo, pendant que moi je cachais ceux de Kylian et Lexandre.

Hugo : Ness je joue la. Pas maintenant.

Ness : tu m'as appelé mon cœur.

Kristen : Ness ! Tu traine avec les garçons maintenant.

Ness : faut sortir de temps en temps, parce que ça fais un moment.

Kristen : désolé, j'étais au brésil, je n'avais pas les news des p'tits villages là bas.

Summer: ne vous prenez pas la tête s'il vous plait.

Kristen : je vais essayer.

Ness : c'est mignon, vous êtes ensemble.

Kristen : nan, mais toi tu fais quoi ici ? Franchement je ne vois pas qui a pu t'invité.

Hugo : c'est moi. Ce serai gentil si tu parler plus gentiment à ma copine, à moins que tu ne préfères prendre la porte.

Kristen : je vais me retenir, si elle s'abstient avec ses remarques.

Kylian : dommage.

Summer: pourquoi ?

Kylian : j'aurai bien voulu voir une baston de fille, j'aurais parier sur Kristen, parait qu'elle mort.

Kristen : tu veux que j'te montre.

Kylian : pas maintenant, ya du monde.

Kristen : de toute façon tu peux rêvé.

Lexandre : c'est pas fini oui, on peut jouer ?

Kristen : t'en a pas marre de jouer à la Play ?

Lexandre : bah nan.

Kristen : faut sortir un peu, aller on bouge.

Kylian : tu veux qu'on ailles où.

Kristen : dans le parc on sera tranquille comme d'habitude, en plus ya personne pendant les vacances, et personne dit pas de vigil.

Lexandre : et…?

Kristen : et donc j'ai ramener de quoi nous éclater, fin faut qu'on repasse chez Summer, de toute façon on passe devant. Alors sa tente qui ?

Kylian : moi ça m'intéresse.

Summer: ça m'étonne pas.

Lexandre : j'sais pas…

Ness : pourquoi y devrais bouger ?

Kristen : si tu veux pas venir tu peux rester ici.

Ness : nan je veux dire qu'on peux s'éclater ici.

Kristen : mdr. T'es une marrante toi, demande à Hugo, moi je connais la réponse.

Hugo : elle à raison, si mes parent tombe sur une bouteille ou un joint j'me fais allumé.

Summer: même juste l'odeur d'une cigarette si j'me souviens bien.

Hugo : ouais heureusement que Kristen m'as couvert ce jour la.

Kristen : les amis c'est fait pour ça. Alors ?

Hugo : ok allons y. tu vient Lexandre ?

Lexandre : ouais j'arrive.

Nous nous dirigions vers le parc, dans notre cachette.

Summer: Lexandre ?

Lexandre : quoi ?

Summer: je peux te poser une question ?

Lexandre : vas y.

Summer: pourquoi tu portes presque jamais de t-shirt ?

Lexandre : parce que c'est les vacances, qu'il fait chaud et que c'est le meilleur moyen de draguer.

Summer: ok

Lexandre : je peux te demandé un truc ?

Summer: vas y.

Lexandre : fais moi un câlin.

Summer: bien sur mon chéri

Kylian : de vrai tourtereaux c'est deux là quand ils sont péter.

Kristen : au moins ils sont bien.

Hugo : oui, mais ils nieront toujours qu'ils s'aiment.

Kristen : je trouve ça dommage.

Hugo : je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront jamais ensemble.

Kristen : comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Hugo : je sais pas une intuition.

Ness : ouais fin on verra bien.

Kylian : ouais.

Kristen : bon je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Les mecs vous ramené Lexandre, moi je vais ramené Summer.

Kylian : faut déjà les séparer

Kristen : t'inquiète je gère.

Je senti Kristen me soulevé par le bras. J'avais beau me débattre elle m'extirpa des bras de Lexandre et me ramena chez moi où elle m'allongea dans mon lit avant de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain je me leva avec un énorme mal de crâne, j'avalais donc deux aspirines. Quand il fut moins douloureux, je m'installa dans la douche et laissa coulé l'eau brûlante sur mon dos. Enfin prête je décida d'aller rendre visite à Lexandre. C'était la personne avec laquelle j'étais le plus proche, il comprenait et savait tout de moi. Je parti donc en direction de l'endroit où il habitait. Tout était calme. J'allais frapper quand Lexandre vint m'ouvrir.

Lexandre : Salut ma belle, bien dormi ?

Summer : Ouais mais pas le réveil. Comment à tu su que…

Lexandre : On t'attendais.

Summer : On ?

Lexandre : Entre tu comprendras.

Summer : Tu fais réunion Tupperware ?

Lexandre : Assied toi et laisse moi t'expliquer.

Summer : Vas y je t'écoute.

Lexandre : Premièrement tu n'es pas venu de ton plein gré.

Summer : C'est quoi cette connerie, tu marche à quoi là ?

Lexandre : Laisse moi t'expliquer. J'ai un don, je contrôle les esprits, donc on va dire que j'ai appelé le tien à venir me voir.

Ness : N'oublions pas que je l'ai repéré à l'autre bout de la rue.

Lexandre : Ness c'est moi qui dois lui dire.

Summer : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Lexandre : Nous sommes ce que tu appelles des loups garous.

Summer : Quoi ?

Lexandre : On espérait que tu nous rejoignent…

Ness : On?…TU espérais.

Lexandre : Tais toi Ness.

Hugo : Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi le chef que tu dois prendre toutes les décisions

Lexandre : Pourquoi tu préférerais les prendre ?

Hugo : Je pense qu'on devrai voter.

Lexandre : Dans ce cas un chef ne sert à rien, pauvre idiot !

Hugo : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Summer : Casse toi !

Hugo : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?

Summer : Barre toi, si c'est pour foutre la merde casse toi.

Hugo : Mais c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur.

Summer : Peur de toi, tu peux rêvé.

Hugo : tu devrais.

Kylian : Elle a raison, si c'est pour foutre la merde casse toi Hugo.

Je fixais toujours Hugo dans les yeux bien que Kylian s'était interposé entre nous. Lexandre vint m'enlacer dans une posture de défense. Quand je suivi son regard, je vis Ness dans la même position. Elle faisait peur à voir. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'épaule de Lexandre, terrifié. j'entendis la porte du jardin claqué et Lexandre m'accompagna jusqu'au canapé où je resta blotti contre lui.

Lexandre : C'est fini, tu peux rouvrir les yeux ma belle.

Kylian : Tu veux que je vous laisses seul un moment ?

Lexandre : Ce serait gentil Kyl'

La porte claqua une seconde fois et je me redressa pour fixer Lexandre.

Summer : Merci.

Lexandre : De rien, je n'allais pas la laisser te faire du mal. Je sais que ce que je viens de t'apprendre et dure à avalé, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu nous rejoignent.

Summer: Je ne sais pas, parce que si les loups garous existent les vampires aussi ?

Lexandre: Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas des loups garous, c'est les humain qui nous appellent comme ça, nous on est des méthamorphes.

Summer : Et sa change quoi ?

Lexandre : On peux se matérialiser en n'importe quel animal, mais le plus souvent c'est en loup, c'est plus pratique pour l'attaque. Mais pourquoi parle-tu de vampire ?

Summer : Pour ça.

Je souleva mon t-shirt et lui montra les marques. Il se leva furieux et se mit a faire les cent pas. Kyl', Hugo, et Ness arrivèrent à grand pas.

Hugo : Que ce passe-t'il ?

Lexandre : Ils se l'ont approprié.

Ness : Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Summer : Je me suis réveillé avec ses marques, je n'y suis pour rien…

Hugo : Ils ne t'ont pas demander ton avis ?

Summer : Non.

Lexandre : Ils veulent nous doublés, ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable.

Summer : Lex…

Kylian : Ne l'approche pas.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Kylian : Il pourrait te tué, il est vraiment furax.

Summer : Je m'en fiche.

Ness : Kyl' à raison, tu devrais rentré chez toi.

Lexandre : Toi, je t'ai dis de la bouclé !

Il pris Ness par le cou et la colla au mur, resserrant sa prise au fur et à mesure.

Kylian : En fait tu serais peut-être la seule à pouvoir le calmer.

Summer : En es-tu certain ?

Kylian : Non, mais vaut mieux essayer.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me mis entre lui et Ness. Je posa mes mains sur son torse et le força à reculer. Je sentis tout son corps contracté au maximum. Il lâcha sa prise et m'enlaça avec force.

Lexandre : Excuse moi.

Summer : C'est rien.

Hugo : On va vous laissez.

Summer : Je crois que Lex' à besoin d'être seul.

Lexandre : Tu reviendras ?

Summer : Oui.

Il me lâcha et nous regarda partir. Je n'étais pas rassuré de le laisser seul, mais je savais que c'est-ce qu'il voulait. Lui et moi n'avons pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. J'abandonnai les autres en route, je pris un passage beaucoup plus long pour rentré, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir. Kristen avait raison, bien qu'apparemment elle ne connaissait pas leur existence. Je ne me sens pas différente pourtant. J'ai vu des films de vampires, où ils disaient que la première chose qu'on veux c'est boire du sang. Pourtant, rien que d'y penser ça me dégoûte toujours autant. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi moi ?

… : Parce que tu peux être d'une grande aide pour l'humanité.

Summer : Qui êtes vous ? Vous…vous lisez mes pensées ?

… : Je suis Rebecca, enfin tu peux m'appeler Becca. Et non je ne lis pas tes pensées, juste ton esprits.

Summer : Je ne vois pas trop la différence.

Rebecca : Pourtant il y a un grand gouffre entre les deux.

Summer : Je me fiche de la différence qu'il peut y avoir. Pourquoi vous me suivez ?

Rebecca : Tu croyais que j'allais rester dans mon coin, il faut que je t'initie.

Summer : M'initier ?

Rebecca : Tu as compris que tu étais une vampire ?

Summer : C'est vous qui m'avait transformé ?

Rebecca : Oui, mais je t'assure que c'est pour une bonne raison.

Summer : J'aimerais bien la connaître la raison qui fait que mes amis vont finir par me détesté.

Rebecca : Si les prédictions de Tressy sont exact ils ne te détesterons pas.

Summer : Bien sur, les méthamorphes sont les ennemis des vampire depuis des années.

Rebecca : Et sa pourrait faire éclater quelques chose de plus important.

Summer : Genre ? La fin du monde ?

Rebecca : Non, la guerre des deux mondes.

Summer : Et ça signifie ?

Rebecca : Tu comprendra plus tard.

Summer : Je veux savoir.

Rebecca : Pas ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Tressy : Ne restons pas ici, elle nous a repéré.

Summer : Qui ?

Rebecca : Ça n'a aucune importance, nous devons y aller.

Summer : Dites moi de qui vous parler ?

Tressy : Becca…nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut filer, et toi tu devrais rentré chez toi, c'est un conseil.

Rebecca : Tressy à raison, je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard.

Je n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elles avaient disparues. Soudain le vent se mit a soufflé, je me dépêcha de rentré, je n'avais aucune envie de finir sous une averse. En entrant chez moi je trouva Lexandre devant ma porte. Je le fit rentré.

Summer : Que fais tu ici ?

Lexandre : J'espérais que ce ne soit pas vrai, et j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Summer : Lex… je suis toujours la même. J'avais déjà les marques hier, et tu as vu un changement ?

Lexandre : Non, mais ça ne tardera pas.

Summer : Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes parce que je suis différente.

Lexandre : Je ne te déteste pas, comment le pourrais-je. Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance.

Summer : Alors faisons comme avant, soyons normal, oublions cette journée, rien qu'un instant.

Lexandre : Je ne peux pas…

Summer : Allez viens, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Il s'approcha et je le serra de toute mes forces, j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse. J'avais trop besoin de lui pour qu'il m'abandonne. Il fit de même. Apparemment tout cela était aussi dur pour lui que pour moi. Mais nous devions être fort et se soutenir.

Summer : Personne ne peut nous séparer.

Lexandre : J'espère que non…

Il desserra son étreinte et me regarda avec insistance avant de déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut comme une promesse de lien éternel. Jamais plus on ne s'interposera entre nous. Il finit par s'éloigner et après avoir caressé mon visage il sortit de ma chambre et partit. Je le regarde partir par la fenêtre en me demandant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenu. Mais au fond je sais pourquoi, nous ne serons que des amis rien de plus, il est ma moitié, je suis la sienne. Nous sommes une seule et même entité, une seule et même personne.

… : J'adore la deco de ta chambre sa donne mieux avec la lumière.

Summer : Qui…Rebecca.

R : Appelle moi Becca.

Summer : Ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Rebecca : Bon comme tu voudras. J'attendais qu'il soit parti, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Il est mignon ton petit copain.

Summer : Ce n'est pas mon petit copain.

Rebecca : Et ce baiser intense, c'était pourquoi ?

Summer : Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner les gens ?

Rebecca : C'est vexant, je n'espionne personne, je suis là pour t'initier.

Summer : Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Rebecca : Tout le monde mourra, même ton pet… ton ami.

Summer : Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

Rebecca : Là tout de suite rien, c'est moi qui fait et toi tu arrête de gigoté.

Elle s'approcha de mon bureau pour y prendre la paire de ciseaux, elle s'ouvrit le poignet et s'approcha de moi pour entaillé le mien. Elle cola les deux blessures et quand nos bras se séparèrent les entailles avaient disparues et le sang aussi.

Rebecca : Ça y est tu es des nôtres.

Summer : Et je fais quoi si je ressens l'envie de… boire…du sang ?

Rebecca : J'adore ton sens de l'humour.

Summer : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Rebecca : Faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des buveurs de sang.

Summer : Vous ne buvez pas de sang ?

Rebecca : Si, mais pas à la façon dont tu le penses, laisse moi t'expliquer. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle donc nous nous sommes adaptés, et nous n'arrachons pas la vie à d'innocentes victimes.

Summer : Comment faites vous alors ?

Rebecca : Tu sais ma chérie, les banques du sang ne sont pas crées que pour vos transfusions.

Summer : C'est inhumain !

Rebecca : Si tu le dis. Enfin tu ne m'as pas laisser finir, nous prenons les prélèvements que les hôpitaux ne peuvent plus utilisé, après un certain temps le sang ne peux plus être utilisé, car il devient trop épais pour passé.

Summer : Donc vous vous en nourrissez ?

Rebecca : Oui, tout est ensuite mis dans des bouteilles.

Summer : Ouah ! C'est surprenant cette intelligence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Rebecca : Tu pensais qu'on était débile et seulement assoiffé de sang ?

Summer : La faute au films d'horreur.

Rebecca : Ils racontent nos ancienne façon, avant comme vous, nous étions des êtres peu évolué…

Summer : Quel âge à tu ?

Rebecca : Pas assez pour ressembler à un vrai vampire.

Summer : C'est-à-dire ?

Rebecca : Tu comprendras quand tu auras rencontré Carly, enfin, je te déconseille de le croiser.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Rebecca : C'est le chef ennemi si tu préfère.

Summer : Il y a deux clan ?

Rebecca : Clan est un grand mot pour eux, ils ne sont que 3, mais ils sont extrêmement puissant, leurs pouvoirs dépassent les limites.

Summer : Et vous qui est votre chef ?

Rebecca : C'est Bastian, le frère jumeau de Carly, j'ai jamais trouver de réel ressemblance mais bon, ils sont jumeaux. Il faut aussi que je te présente Wellan, tu vas l'adorer ! Il nous a rejoint il y a peu. Il est magnifique, mais trop jeune à mon gout.

Summer : Quand pourrais-je les voir ?

Rebecca : Maintenant si tu le souhaites.

Summer : De toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir.

Rebecca : Alors allons y.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3**

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du village, et me présenta sa voiture, une Audi A4 d'un rouge sombre.

Summer : Vous utilisez des voitures ?

Rebecca : Il va falloir arrêter de regarder les films d'horreur, nous ne sommes pas si rapide que ça. Nos reflex sont justes plus rapide que ceux des humains, mais cela est dû à nos sens développé, ou à nos dons.

Summer : Des dons ?

Rebecca : Des pouvoirs si tu préfères.

Summer : C'est quoi le tiens ?

Rebecca : Je ne sais pas, mais tout les vampires n'ont pas de don tu sais. Il n'y aura personne au QG, ils sont partis pour différentes affaires.

Summer : Alors pourquoi y allons nous.

Rebecca : Quand je dis personne, je ne parle pas de notre chef, il vie au QG, il en sort rarement.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Rebecca : Il n'aime pas le contact avec les humains. Tu sais, il était là à l'époque quand les humains faisaient le chasse aux sorcières et aux vampires, et il ne s'en est pas remit.

Summer : Que c'est il passé de si terrible ?

Rebecca : Il a vu sa femme se faire brulée vive…

Summer : Oh…

Rebecca : Mais chut, il n'aime pas qu'on en parle.

Summer : Tu as dis que son frère ressemblé à un vrai vampire, lui il…

Rebecca : Je ne trouve pas, mais c'est peut être dû au fait qu'il sort rarement enfin temps que je n'ai pas la tête de Carly je suis contente.

Summer : Et dans votre QG, il y a des cercueils.

Rebecca : Qui à bien pu créer ces films. Non, on ne dort pas dans des cercueils.

Summer : Désolé, je me renseigne.

Rebecca : Quand on sera au QG rappelle moi d'aller te chercher un bouquin.

Summer : Pour quoi faire ?

Rebecca : Pour éviter de répondre à des questions stupides. Et non, on ne dort pas non plus la tête à l'envers comme les chauve souris, sort moi cette image de ta tête c'est frustrant.

Summer : Désolé.

Rebecca : Imagine nous comme des humains, rappelle toi que nous essayons de nous intégrés.

Summer : Ouais.

Rebecca : Nous y voila.

Summer : Ouah c'est magnifique !

Rebecca : Je sais c'est la plus belle villa du coin avec vu sur la mer en plus. Vas y entre, je vais garer la voiture.

Summer : Heu…ok.

Je m'avança lentement vers le porche, j'ouvris la porte doucement et passa ma tête. Il ne se passa rien. Je déposais un pied dans le couloir, et toujours rien. J'entrais donc entièrement et me dirigeais vers la première porte. Je découvris une magnifique cuisine rouge et grise. Je referma la porte et continua mon chemin jusqu'à la prochaine porte. Je parcouru ce long couloir ainsi découvrant des pièces aussi belles les unes que les autres. Au bout de ce long couloir, se trouvait un grand escalier. Je montais les marches une à une en faisant le moins de bruit possible. En arrivant en haut je découvris un immense palier sur les côté se trouver deux couloirs ouvert ou étaient alignés plusieurs portes. Mais en face de moi se trouver une énorme double porte, qui attiré mon regard. Je posa mes mains sur les poignées et ouvrit la porte. Ce que je découvris, m'émerveilla au plus au point. Une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait de nombreux fauteuils pour s'installer et lire confortablement. Des canapés était alignés le long d'une grande baie vitrée qui donner sur un balcon face à la mer.

Summer : Ouah ! C'est splendide !

… : Oh excusez moi je ne vous avez pas entendu arrivé.

Je poussa un hurlement dont je ne me savais pas capable.

… : N'ayez pas peur, je suis Bastian.

Rebecca : Que s'est il passé, j'ai entendu crier.

Bastian : Je crois que j'ai fais peur à ton amie.

Rebecca : Oh ! Je te présente…

Bastian : Je sais qui elle est.

Summer : Comment…?

Bastian : Tu t'appelle Summer, tu vis chez tes parents, tes amis sont des méthamorphes. Tu es fille unique, ce qui te donne l'avantage car tes parents te laisse pas mal de liberté.

Rebecca : Tu as oublier de mentionné son petit ami.

Summer : Ce n'est pas…

Bastian : Ton petit ami, je sais Lexandre et toi êtes très proche rien de plus. Si un jour votre groupe explose vous partirez dans votre coin tous les deux comme auparavant.

Summer : Comment connaissez vous tout ça.

Bastian : Je suis un des rare vampire qui est plusieurs dons, et j'ai celui de retracer les vies et les pensées rien qu'en regardant une personne dans les yeux.

Rebecca : En attendant tiens, tu pourras apprendre sans avoir l'air idiote avec tes questions.

Summer : Merci. Mais vous et votre frère avez les même dons ?

Bastian : Hélas oui.

Summer : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est plus puissant, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Rebecca.

Bastian : Ce n'est pas lui même c'est tout le groupe. Mon frère à toujours aimait les rôles de pouvoirs, alors le jour où nous avons été choisis, il a voulu me dépasser comme toujours, il a toujours voulu être le meilleur mais avant d'être vampire, c'était moi le meilleur, ce qui le rendait vert de jalousie. Et maintenant, chaque recrue que je forme il essaye de me les extirpés.

Summer : Pourtant vous avez plus de personnes dans votre groupe.

Bastian : Il cherche les pouvoirs les plus grands. Je n'ai su garder que Tressy et Azel auprès de moi, car elles se sont vite rapprochés de Rebecca. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Summer : Becca m'a parler de Wellan, il n'a pas de don ?

Bastian : Nous ne pouvons pas savoir, il est encore trop jeune. Les pouvoirs arrivent plus où moins tard selon les individus.

Summer : Ok. Je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, je vais rentré.

Rebecca : Reste. De toute façon personne ne t'attend.

Summer : Heu…non.

Rebecca : Viens je te montre la salle de repos.

Summer : La salle de repos ?

Rebecca : Oui, car c'est rare que l'on dort.

Bastian : Attend Becca. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec notre nouvelle recrue.

Rebecca : Ok je t'attend dans la cuisine Sumy.

Quand Rebecca sortie de la pièce je me senti très seule, face à ce vampire de longue date. Il se leva et vain poser ses mains sur mes épaules je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Bastian : Tu n'as pas a avoir peur Summer, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Summer : Je n'ai pas peur.

Bastian : Je voulais te parler en privé. Je sais que Becca t'as déjà parler de mon frère.

Summer : Carly ?

Bastian : Oui. Mais elle ne t'a pas parler de sa compagne et de leur seule soldat.

Summer : Non.

Bastian : Je vais t'en parler. Assied toi… sa compagne s'appelle Bridgess, il y a quelques décennie, elle était humaine et nous chasser comme tout le monde, mais elle tomba sous le charme de mon frère et il fini par la transformer. Nous étions déjà très puissant. Il décida de mélanger son sang au sien pour la rendre plus puissante. Comme cela à fonctionner il fit de même avec une jeune femme de 17 ans qui c'était enfuie de chez elle, elle se prénomme Roselda.

Summer : Roselda ?

Bastian : C'est ce qu'elle leur à affirmé. Je pense que c'était plutôt un surnom.

Summer : Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même.

Bastian : Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, je suis beaucoup plus sage que mon frère. Il a toujours voulu que l'on soit différenciés, mais uniquement en sa faveur.

Summer : Et ces deux femmes, ont-elle les mêmes pouvoirs que vous et votre frère ?

Bastian : Non, elles ont engendrés leur propre don, mais multiplié par 100.

Summer : Ouah !

Bastian : Il faut que tu fasses attention, car elles sont capable de grande manipulation. Et mon frère et très persuasif quand il veut quelque chose.

Summer : Je ferais attention.

Bastian : Bien, tu peux rejoindre Becca et Tressy, elles sont dans le salon.

Summer : Ok, alors a plus tard.

Je descendis et trouva rapidement le salon où Tressy et Becca parler de garçons.

Tressy : Tu l'aurais vu, tu n'aurais pas pu résister.

Rebecca : Il faut être prudente, nous ne connaissons pas les nouvelles recrues de Carly.

Tressy : Je suis prudente, et de toute façon les nouvelles recrues servent a désobéir non ?

Rebecca : J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien.

Summer : Salut.

Tressy : Summer ! Je suis contente de te revoir, j'espère que tu restes un peu, Azel et Wellan ne devraient plus tarder.

Rebecca : En attendant je te conseil de ne pas prendre exemple sur Tressy.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Rebecca : Elle sort dans les bars à vamp' et drague n'importe qui.

Tressy : N'oublie pas que je suis voyeuse, je peux connaître sa vie passée, présente et future.

Rebecca : Sauf si c'est un virus.

Summer : Un virus ?

Tressy : C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les vamp' sur qui nos dons ne fonctionne pas.

Rebecca : Je demanderais à Azel de te montrer sa liste de pouvoir connu pour l'instant. Tu vas adoré.

Tressy : Il y a certain pouvoir que j'aurais voulu avoir, mais bon on ne peux pas tout avoir.

Summer : Quel est le pouvoir d'Azel ?

Tressy : Azel est empathe, ainsi que télépathe et télékinésiste.

Rebecca : C'est l'une des plus puissantes de l'unité.

Tressy : Pour l'instant… n'oublie pas que nous avons deux nouvelles recrues.

Summer : Qui est la deuxième ?

Rebecca : Wellan, je t'en ai parler.

Tressy : Tu lui as déjà parler de Wellan ? Azel va être furieuse.

Rebecca : Il fallait la mettre au courant. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'elle reste Azel ne l'aurait pas vu. Et pourquoi serait ce toujours elle qui annonce les bonnes nouvelles ?

Tressy : Parce que c'est Azel…

Summer : Azel et Wellan …sont ensemble…?

Tressy : Nan, jamais. Azel à d'autre priorité.

Rebecca : J'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles…

Tressy : Chut elle arrive.

Rebecca : Et Wellan ?

Tressy : Pas encore, mais d'ici 5 minute on entendra sa moto arriver.

Azel : Superbe journée pas vrai les filles !

Tressy : Quelle nouvelle fabuleuse nous rapportes-tu aujourd'hui ?

Azel : Rien. Pourquoi.

Tressy : Je sais pas, une intuition…

Azel : Tu ne me présentes pas.

Rebecca : Tu sais déjà qui c'est.

Azel : Oui, bref passons les politesses. J'ai été à un concert de vamp'fire ils sont super ! il faut absolument que je vous fasses écouter ça.

Rebecca : Pas maintenant.

Azel : Pourquoi ?

Rebecca : Premièrement, je ne veux pas être couper de mon ouïes pendant une semaine, et nous attendons Wellan.

Azel : C'est vrai, avec tout ça je l'avais oublier.

Tressy : Il va pleuvoir.

Azel : Non, j'avais juste autre chose à penser

Rebecca : Genre ?

Azel : Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Tressy : Y aurait-il un garçon derrière temps de secrets?

Azel : Je n'en dirais rien.

Rebecca : En plein dans le mille Tressy !

Tressy : Allez dit nous tous, maintenant qu'on sait.

Azel : Désolé, mais j'ai des occupations.

Rebecca : Enfin le voila.

Summer : Qui ?

Tressy : Wellan !

Rebecca : Vite il faut qu'on soit au garage avant lui.

Tressy : Je vais chercher sa canette.

Rebecca : Dépêche.

Tressy : Tiens la voila.

Summer : Qu'est-ce que tu veut que j'en fasse?

Tressy : Bah que tu la tiennes.

Summer : Heu…ok

Je suivi les filles jusqu'au garage où elle s'installèrent sur l'atelier. Moi je resta debout avec la canette dont j'ignorai le contenu dans la main. Une moto noir et rouge fit son entrée dans le garage. Le jeune homme en descendit et retira sa veste puis son casque. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre et arrêta son regard sur moi.

Wellan : Salut toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Summer : Summer.

Wellan : Moi c'est Wellan, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

Summer : Ouais.

Wellan : C'est pour moi ?

Summer : Heu…ouais tiens.

Wellan : Merci.

Il vida la canette en une seule gorgé, la broya et la jeta. Je fut étonné qu'elle atterrisse d'elle même dans la poubelle, surtout que sa trajectoire était opposé.

Wellan : Au fait tu compte rester ici ce soir ?

Summer : En fait, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix.

Wellan : J'imagine. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Summer : Avec ça, très peu pour moi.

Wellan : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis un as. Et je te rappelle que tu es immortelle.

Summer : Ok, mais pas longtemps alors.

Wellan : Alors en selle.

Il me donna un casque que j'enfila avec un peu de difficulté. Il vint alors me donner un coup de main pour l'attacher et nous sommes partis du garage laissant Tressy et Rebecca. Après 5 minutes accroché à son torse, il s'arrêta et m'aida à descendre.

Wellan : Désolé de t'avoir éloigné, mais tu as remarquer que j'avais trouver mon don. Les filles ne doivent rien savoir et encore moins Bastian.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Wellan : Car je peux être dangereux pour eux.

Summer : C'est-à-dire…

Wellan : Je suis pire qu'un virus. Un virus bloque les pouvoirs.

Summer : Et toi quel don as-tu ?

Wellan : Je suis un voleur.

Summer : Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie.

Wellan : Que je copie les pouvoirs de mes adversaire.

Summer : Et tout à l'heure…?

Wellan : Azel n'était pas loin, je crois qu'elle me surveille. Je suis parti pendant une semaine pour une quête personnelle et j'ai acquis mon don lors d'une attaque. Un groupe de vampire…

Summer : Ouah. Mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

Wellan : Tu es nouvelle toi aussi, donc tu n'es pas comme les triplées.

Summer : Les triplées ?

Wellan : C'est comme ça que j'appelle Becca, Tressy et Azel. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup et pourtant elles ne sont pas sœurs. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu leurs ressemblent, enfin en plus jolie, et moins extravagante.

Summer : Merci. Aurais-tu un téléphone s'il te plait?

Wellan : Ouais, tu veux appeler qui ?

Summer : Un ami, je suis inquiète pour lui et mon portable n'a plus de batterie.

Wellan : Tiens, tu veux que je m'éloignes un peu ?

Summer : Je ne veux pas trop t'en demandé…

Wellan : T'inquiète je sais ce que c'est.

Summer : De quoi ?

Wellan : L'amour !

Summer : Ce n'est pas…

Je composa le numéro de Lexandre, mais il ne décrocha pas. Je fini par lui laissé un message.

Wellan : Alors ?

Summer : Rien, il n'a pas prit son téléphone.

Wellan : Tant pis pour lui.

Summer : De quoi.

Wellan : Il ne pourra pas entendre ta belle voix.

Summer : S'il veux toujours l'entendre…

Wellan : Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Summer : Non, c'est un métamorphe, alors quand il a appris que j'étais devenue vampire…

Wellan : Aie.

Summer : Comme tu dis.

Wellan : Si t'as besoin d'une épaule, sert toi, je suis là.

Summer : Merci, mais ce ne sera pas la peine.

Wellan : Si tu change d'avis…

Summer : Tu es vraiment butée.

Wellan : Oui. Tu as froid ?

Summer : Un peu mais sa va.

Wellan : Aller viens on rentre. Et tiens prend ma veste.

Summer : Et toi ?

Wellan : Je résiste.

Summer : Macho.

Wellan : Moi ? Jamais.

Summer : Bah tiens !

En arrivant dans le garage, nous remarquons qu'il n'y a plus personnes. Et que le silence règne.

Wellan : Elles ont dû partir faire un tour.

Summer : Où peut être qu'elles sommeillent.

Wellan : Je ne ressens aucun pouvoir.

Summer : Becca m'as dis que Bastian sortait rarement.

Wellan : Il a du se passer quelque chose. Reste derrière moi.

Summer : Je ne suis pas totalement débile, je sais me battre.

Wellan : Contre des vampires au pouvoir surpuissant aussi ?

Summer : Tu as dis que tu ne sentais aucun pouvoir.

Wellan : Peut être parce que quelqu'un me bloque.

Summer : Si c'est le cas, on ne devrait pas bougé d'ici.

Wellan : De toute façon ils nous ont entendu.

Summer : Restons ici…s'il te plait.

Wellan : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut nous avancer, mais ok. Je vais essayer de communiqué avec Azel, elle est télépathe.

Summer : Bonne idée.

Pendant que Wellan tentait de communiqué avec Azel, je guettai le moindre bruit, mais le silence régner sur la maison.

Summer : Wellan ?

Wellan : Le signal était faible, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'ils sont à la frontière.

Summer : J'ai peur.

Wellan : Pas la peine, je suis là.

Summer : C'est censé me rassurée ?

Wellan : Je te rappelle que maintenant je fais parti des vamp' les plus puissants.

Summer : Au fait, quelle était ta quête personnelle ? Enfin, si tu acceptes de me la dire.

Wellan : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas en parler…

Summer : Je comprend.

Wellan : Tu as de la famille toi ?

Summer : Oui, mes parents sont partis en vacances en Espagne.

Wellan : Sans toi ?

Summer : C'est moi qui n'est pas voulu y aller, j'aurais peut être dû…

Wellan : Tu n'es pas un monstre tu sais, au contraire. Nous essayons de sauver le monde.

Summer : Et où est l'autre monde et qui se trouve là bas ?

Wellan : Je ne sais pas, seul les anciens savent.

Summer : Quand tu parles des anciens, tu parles de Bastian et son frère ?

Wellan : Oui.

Summer : …

Wellan : A quoi tu penses ?

Summer : A rien.

Wellan : Tu crois que je vais te croire.

Summer : Tu devras pourtant car je ne te dirai rien.

Wellan : De toute façon ils reviennent.

Summer : Alors sortons de ce garage, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils se posent des questions.

Wellan : Alors allons y, la cuisine, je suppose que tu as soif ?

Summer : Oui, j'ai la gorge asséchée.

Wellan : J'ai ce qu'il te faut allons y.

Wellan me prit par la main et sans même bouger nous étions dans la cuisine.

Summer : Comment fait tu ça ?

Wellan : Les pouvoirs de Bastian…

Summer : J'adore ton pouvoir.

Wellan : Chut.

Summer : Ne t'en fais pas.

Wellan : Tiens.

Summer : C'est quoi ?

Wellan : Boit, je te le dirais après.

Summer : A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

Wellan : Ça dépend des goûts tu sais.

Summer : Alors allons-y.

Je but une grande gorgée de ce liquide crémeux, qui avait un gout exquis, même un vin grand cru ne pouvait dépasser ce délice.

Summer : C'est délicieux, alors c'est quoi ?

Wellan : Du sang.

Summer : Beurk !

Wellan : Tu viens de dire que c'était délicieux.

Summer : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises que c'était du sang.

Wellan : Tu es une vampire, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

Summer : Je n'y arriverai pas.

Wellan : Tu y arriveras, il faut juste du temps. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tuer quelqu'un et que tu le vidais de son sang.

Summer : Ouais.

Je réussi t'en bien que mal à finir la canette. J'avais tellement soif. Puis je me suis installé dans une des chambres de repos. Ayant demandé à être seule, j'entendais les autres discuter dans le salon. Je fini par m'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

A mon réveil, le jour commencer à se levé, j'avais tellement soif, que le Nil ne me suffirai pas. Enfin je sais que boire n'importe quel fleuve ne servirai à rien étant donné que j'avais soif de sang. Je parcouru la cuisine et ouvris le frigo, il était rempli de petites canettes sans étiquette. J'en pris une, l'ouvris et la vida en quelque gorgé. Ma soif n'était toujours pas assouvi, alors j'entamai une autre canette, puis une autre, puis encore une… j'étais arrivé à ma dixième quand enfin ma soif disparu. En refermant le frigo j'aperçus mon reflet dans la porte, il était beaucoup plus lumineux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

… : C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas.

Summer : Wellan, tu m'as fait peur!

Wellan : Désolé, mais c'est normal, pour ton reflet. Une fois que tu es rassasié tu deviens plus belle. Par contre ton teint deviens livide quand tu meurs de soif.

Summer : Encore une chose que je vais devoir noter.

Wellan : Si tu veux je peux être ton prof d'histoire vampirique.

Summer : J'ai déjà le manuel !

Wellan : Alors ok rendez vous dans une heure.

Summer : Je ne peux pas, aujourd'hui il faut absolument que je rentre.

Wellan : Ok tu veux que je te dépose?

Summer : Ok, je prépare mes affaires et on y va.

Wellan : Tiens appelle moi quand tu veux.

Summer : Merci.

Wellan : En route ma beauté.

Summer : On y va encore avec ton engin à deux roue?

Wellan : Ça s'appelle une moto, et non, aujourd'hui je prend le 4X4.

Summer : Bonne idée.

Wellan : Alors monte.

Summer : Ok.

On arriva rapidement devant la maison. Le voyage m'avais paru plus court cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce que Wellan et moi avions beaucoup de points communs. En tout cas j'apprécie avoir sa présence auprès de moi, il me rassuré sur mon nouvel état.

Wellan : Vous êtes arrivé à destination.

Summer : Merci. Je voudrais bien t'inviter à entré, mais il n'y a pas de cannette de sang chez moi.

Wellan : Rassure toi, pour nous intégrés, nous pouvons avalé n'importe quoi.

Summer : Ah bon ?

Wellan : Oui, de tout façon notre estomac et rempli d'acide qui détruit tout ce que l'on avale qui ne soit pas du sang.

Summer : Donc je pourrais faire comme si de rien devant mes parents?

Wellan : Tout a fait.

Summer : Alors viens.

Wellan : Où?

Summer : Bah chez moi.

Wellan : Tu m'invites déjà à entré, alors que l'on se connaît a peine.

Summer : Nous ne sommes pas si différent tout les deux. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule.

Wellan : Ok je te suis. Mais qu'allons nous faire ?

Summer : Je n'en sais rien, nous verrons bien.

Nous sommes donc entré et avons commencer à parler. Nous rions et nous chamaillons comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

… : Je vois que tout va bien pour toi.

Summer : Lexandre ! Que fais tu ici ?

Lexandre : Tu ne te rappelles pas que je devais aller chercher tes parents à l'aéroport.

Summer : Si, mais je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez aussi tôt.

Lexandre : Tôt? Tu as vu l'heure?

Summer : Lexandre, excuse moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé…

Lexandre : Arrête de te trouver des excuses.

Summer : Je ne me trouve pas d'excuses. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

Lexandre : Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

Summer : …

Je senti une larme coulé sur ma joue, alors je me retourna et passa dans la pièce d'à coté.

Wellan : C'est de ma faute.

Lexandre : Ne me parle pas, je te rappelle que nous sommes ennemis.

Wellan : Tu te trompes, nous voulons la paix, pour éviter une guerre des deux mondes.

Lexandre : Je n'ai aucune confiance en votre espèce.

Wellan : Je le sais, mais sache que mon clan est de votre coté. Et qu'il faut nous unir au plus vite.

Lexandre : Vas-t-en.

Wellan : Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire de sortir.

Lexandre : Tu veux que je t'aide.

Summer : Lexandre !

Lexandre : Quoi tu défend ton petit ami?

Summer : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…et…fais un effort, pour mes parents.

Lexandre : Je le ferais pour eux.

Summer : Merci.

Mère de S : Tu nous à manqué ma chérie.

Summer : Vous aussi.

Mère de S : Heu…qui-est-ce ?

Summer : Un ami, mais il allait partir.

Wellan : Oui. Appelle moi quand tu veux.

Il me fit une accolade et aller s'éloigner quand je lui pris la main.

Summer : Attend je te raccompagne.

Je sentis les yeux de Lexandre me fusiller, mais de toute façon il me déteste, alors à quoi bon faire semblant.

Wellan : Tu n'étais pas obligé de me raccompagner tu sais.

Summer : Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas affronté Lexandre tout de suite. Je sais qu'il me déteste de plus en plus.

Wellan : Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

Summer : Tu as vu la façon dont il ma parler et son regard dur et froid. Il n'a jamais était aussi glacial avec moi.

Wellan : Crois moi, il ne te déteste pas.

Summer : Comment peut tu croire ça? Tu ne le connais pas.

Wellan : Nous avons tous une partie de nous qui reste humain, et j'ai bien vu que c'est moi qu'il déteste.

Summer : Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te détesterai.

Wellan : Primo je suis un vampire, et deuxio il tient beaucoup a toi, pour lui tu es plus qu'une amie.

Summer : Bien sur, on se connaît depuis qu'on est jeune, il est comme mon frère…

Wellan : Réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire. Et rappelle moi après, si tu en as envie.

Summer : Pourquoi n'en aurais je pas envie ?

Wellan : Réfléchis…

Summer : Je déteste les devinettes.

Wellan : Allez j'y vais, salut.

Je regarda le 4X4 disparaître au bout de la rue, je commença à méditer sur ses derniers mots, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je devais le faire. Je continuais de regardais, mais sans avoir vu la direction où la voiture avait disparut.

… : La terre appelle Summer ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Summer : Excuse moi papa, j'étais ailleurs.

Père de S : Je vois ça. J'ai invité Lex à manger. Tu veux bien mettre la table pendant que je m'occupe du barbecue.

Summer : Bien sur.

Si cela pouvais m'éviter encore quelques minutes les 4 vérités venant de Lex…

Lexandre : Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Summer : Tu me reparles toi ?

Lexandre : Summer…excuse moi, je n'aurais jamais du te parler ainsi…

Summer : Oui, mais tu la fais.

Lexandre : Je te demande pardon. J'ai eu tord.

Summer : Alors soit sincère, est-ce que c'est parce que Wellan était là que tu m'as parler comme ça?

Lexandre : C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

Summer : Alors ?

Lexandre : Oui…

Summer : Il va falloir t'y faire, je suis comme lui maintenant.

Lexandre : C'est-ce qui est dommage…

Summer : Lex'!

Lexandre : Excuse moi. Je ferais un effort, mais qu'il arrête de me dire qu'ils veulent s'allier avec nous.

Summer : Mais c'est le cas!

Lexandre : Ah bon?

Summer : Pour éviter la guerre des deux mondes, il te l'a dit.

Lexandre : Et qui sont dans l'autre monde?

Summer : Ça je l'ignore.

Lexandre : Et tu les croient alors qu'ils ne veulent pas te dire ce qu'il y a dans cet autre monde.

Summer : Personne ne sait. Seul les plus anciens savent mais Bastian refuse d'en parler…

Lexandre : Tu n'es pas obliger de les suivrent, tu peux rester avec nous…

Summer : C'est notre devoir, à toi comme à moi, de sauver le monde.

Lexandre : Ne dit pas ça ! Nous ne sommes pas si différent des autres.

Il s'était rapproché au point que nous étions à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. J'étais dos au mur, je ne pouvais pas reculé.

Summer : Si nous sommes différent d'eux.

Je réussi a le repoussé et fini par monté reprendre mon calme dans ma chambre. Peu de temps après je l'entendis frapper à ma porte, j'avais eut l'intelligence de fermé a clé ce qui m'empêcha de le voir. Il se mit a parler de derrière la porte en faisant toutes sortes d'excuse. Je pris mon ipod, l'alluma et mis le son à fond. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'être seule. Ça faisait une bonne demi heure que j'écoutai « Wherever you will go » de The Calling, la musique la plus déprimante que je connaisse et que j'adorais écouté pour réfléchir, adossé sur le bord de mon lit. Mon téléphone se mit a vibrer le long de ma table de nuit et vint s'écraser sur le coussin de sol posé à coté de moi. Je le pris et vis que le message venait de Lexandre. Je l'ouvris et lus « le barbec' est prêt tu vi1 manger ? » je coupa mon ipod et descendis. Tout le monde était installé dans le jardin. Je m'installa à ma place et me mis à manger sans un mot.

Mère de S : Comment c'est passé ton mois de liberté? Tu n'as pas fais de bêtises?

Summer : Ça c'est … bien passé, et non, je…

Je repensa à ce que j'étais devenu, une vampire. C'était une erreur de vouloir rester seule pour les vacances. J'avais prétexté de vouloir voir mes amis, mais je sortais rarement faisait quelques petites fête pour qu'ils ne me croient pas déprimé ni morte. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était être seule. Et maintenant que les vacances ce finissent, et qu'à présent je vis dans un monde que tout le monde ignore, j'aimerais remonter le temps et partir avec mes parents comme à notre habitude à Barcelone.

Mère de S : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Summer : … Heu rien, je repensais à ce que j'ai fais… mais ne t'en fait pas, tu sais que je suis mature.

Mère de S : Oui je me renseigne juste. Et ce garçon tout à l'heure, c'est…

Summer : Non, je ne sort pas avec, si c'est-ce que tu penses, et lâché moi avec votre interrogatoire !

Je me leva et sortie dans la rue. Je m'asseyais sur les marches de notre maison. Les rues étaient désertes jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. On se retrouvé tous à l'arrêt de bus, on discuter de nos vacances, pour ceux qui étaient partis et on espérait ce retrouvé avec tel ou telle personne. Cette année je ne sais pas avec qui je voudrais me retrouvé, après tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours je vois le monde d'une bien autre façon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Voila, la fin des vacances est enfin arrivé, aujourd'hui, chacun reprend ses habitudes, papa part à l'hôpital, il est médecin ; maman va au tribunal elle est avocate, et moi je me prépare pour mon premier jour au lycée en t'en que vampire. Ça va donner, surtout que je ne me suis pas avalé une canette depuis que je suis partis du QG. Je bus un jus d'orange avant de partir à l'arrêt de bus histoire d'atténuer ma soif. Le gout acide coupa ma soif pendant quelques secondes, mais elle revint de plus belle. Il était trop tard, je devrais faire avec pour aujourd'hui. J'empoignai mon sac et sortis rejoindre mes camarades à l'arrêt. Le bus arriva en retard, pour ne pas changer les habitudes et nous arrivons tout juste à la sonnerie. Nous avons moins de 3 minutes pour parcourir le hall et rejoindre la salle de conférence où le proviseur faisait son discours comme tout les ans. Comme chaque années, les nouveaux étaient relégué au premières places, nous nous trouvions derrière. On aurait pu faire le discours nous même depuis le temps qu'on l'entendait, enfin pour cela tous les élèves ayant entendu le discours une fois pouvais se permettre d'écouter de la musique ou de faire autre chose qui pourrait le distraire sans déranger le proviseur. On pouvait même voir les profs occupé à discuter dans un coin. S'ils n'auraient pas étaient écarté de l'assemblée d'élèves que nous formions et que certains n'avaient pas des cheveux blancs ainsi que de grandes rides qui se forme le long de leur visage, on aurait pu les confondre avec des élèves. Au final quand le proviseur poser son micro et que les prof se déplacer pour se mettre derrière lui, tous les élèves se taisaient et éteignaient leur ipod, car cela signifié qu'ils allaient former les classes et que chacun aller enfin savoir avec qui il se trouvait. Moi, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était d'avoir un bon prof principal. Car sinon, ce serait l'horreur tout le long de l'année. Certains m'avait déjà catalogué comme anarchiste. Au bout d'une demi heure mon nom fut prononcé. Et encore cette année je n'étais pas gâté, Mr Larson comme professeur principal, celui qui avait été le premier à me détesté car j'avais osé lui dire que son cours était inutile. Il nous conduisit à sa salle où nous nous installons. Il fouilla dans ses papier après la liste des élèves et commença à nous appelé un par un.

Mr Larson : Mademoiselle Sommford, j'espère que vous vous êtes calmé depuis l'année dernière.

Summer : L'espoir fait vivre.

Mr Larson : Voulez vous déjà sortir ?

Summer : Ça aurait était avec plaisir, mais on me force à venir.

Mr Larson : Alors mettez une sourdine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

… : C'est votre tour pour la photo de classe.

Mr Larson : Déjà, j'avais pourtant demander qu'on attendent la deuxième heure.

… : Mais c'est la deuxième heure.

A ce moment la cloche retenti. Nous allons donc jusqu'à la salle de conférence, réservé habituellement au conseil de classe et de discipline, et nous alignions, par chance nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans notre classe les garçons s'accroupirent et nous, les filles nous sommes rester debout derrière eux. La photo devait donner énormément avec nos uniforme obligatoire, uniquement pour la rentrée et les sorties en dehors du lycée. Dans ma classe il n'y avait personne que je connaisse réellement bien, alors pendant le reste de la journée je resta accroché à mon ipod ainsi qu'à mon portable. A la pause, j'allais m'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart des groupes qui se former, je ne voulais pas rejoindre Lexandre, je savais où il était grâce à mes sens développé, mais il était avec Ness, et je ne voulais pas qu'il y est encore des problèmes cette année à cause de cette garce.

… : C'est chouette ici !

Summer : Wellan, tu m'as fais peur ! Et que fais tu ici ?

Wellan : Bastian m'as un peu forcer à retourner au lycée, je pense que c'est pour être sur de où je suis.

Summer : Tu doit te sentir seul, tu ne connais personne…

Wellan : C'est vrai que je ne connais personne, mais j'ai déjà entamé la conversation avec un gars de ma classe.

Summer : Ah ouais et c'est qui ?

Wellan : Je ne lui est pas encore demander son nom, mais il est super sympa

Summer : Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec ?

Wellan : En fait il a rejoint ton ami de l'autre jour, alors je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne.

Summer : Lexandre ?

Wellan : Oui.

Summer : Peux tu me dire lequel c'est ?

Wellan : Oui, c'est le grand qui sourit tout le temps.

Summer : Il s'appelle Kylian, et c'est un métamorphe.

Wellan : Je sais, mais lui ne sais pas que je suis un vampire.

Summer : Comment…?

Wellan : Tu te souviens de mon don ?

Summer : Oui, tu peux utilisé les dons des autres.

Wellan : Et bien je peux aussi prendre l'énergie humaine pour me camoufler.

Summer : C'est super !

Wellan : Ouais je trouve aussi. Au fait tiens, j'ai penser à toi.

Summer : C'est super, je meurs de soif.

Wellan : J'imagine, un weekend entier sans rien boire…

Summer : Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Wellan : Ne t'en fais pas, je passe te rapporté quelques canettes ce soir.

Summer : Super idée. Bon faut retourné en cours, bye.

Wellan : Ouais, a toute.

J'arrivai près de ma salle quand une fille vint m'aborder.

… : Désolé de venir te dérangé, mais c'est ton copain le gars avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

Summer : … Heu non pourquoi ?

… : C'est qu'il m'intéresse en fait… au fait, moi c'est cherry.

Summer : Moi c'est Summer.

Cherry : Ravie de te connaître Summer, je crois qu'on est dans la même classe.

Summer : Apparemment.

Cherry : C'est cool, je viens d'arrivé, et je ne connais personne.

Summer : Mes amis ont été réparti dans d'autre classe, donc c'est un peu pareil.

Cherry : On a l'air d'avoir pas mal de points communs, on devrait bien s'entendre.

Summer : On verra.

Cherry et moi nous installons à une table ensemble où nous décidons de faire plus ample connaissance. Nous avons énormément de point commun. Nous décidons d'aller manger ensemble dehors, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas faim. Je fis l'effort de picoré dans mon pain. Je croyais être tranquille en étant sortis du lycée, mais je me trompé, Lexandre et les autres arrivèrent. En les voyant je remarqua l'absence de Kyl', il devait sûrement être avec Wellan.

Lexandre : Hey ! Salut tu nous présentes, encore une…

Summer : Non, elle n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Lexandre : Bah je sais pas, je demande, vu que ton petit ami nous à emmené Kyl'.

Summer : Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ce n'est pas mon petit ami ?

Cherry : De qui parle-t-il ?

Summer : De Wellan, celui avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure.

Cherry : Ah ! Ok.

Lexandre : Et elle s'appelle comment ta nouvelle « amie »?

Cherry : Je m'appelle cherry et si tu veux ce genre de renseignement demande moi au lieu de la harcelée.

Lexandre : Je ne la harcèle pas

Ness : Elle va se calmé la p'tite nouvelle.

Cherry : Pourquoi tu te crois à la hauteur à coté de moi ?

Hugo : Laisse Ness, faut que tu reste calme.

Lexandre : Venez on se casse.

Cherry : Ouais c'est une bonne idée !

Je resta sans voix, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cherry leur répondent comme ça et encore moins que Lex' partirait vaincu.

Cherry : Ça va Summer ?

Summer : Ouais c'est juste que je suis étonné par ta répartie.

Cherry : J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de personne ne t'en fais pas.

Summer : Sois prudente quand même, je connais Ness elle n'en restera pas là.

Cherry : Ce sont des amis à toi ?

Summer : C'était, enfin Ness et moi c'est compliqué, on a jamais pu se voir, mais on a été obliger de cohabité, c'est la copine d'Hugo.

Cherry : Et l'autre celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef c'est qui ?

Summer : C'est Lexandre, on été inséparable avant.

Cherry : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Summer : Quelque chose d'assez compliqué que nous même on ne comprend pas encore.

Cherry : Vous avez…

Summer : Non, c'est autre chose, je ne peux pas en parler.

Cherry : Ok. Bon on devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de français.

Summer : Ouais faut qu'on se grouille.

Le cours passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginais. J'avais l'impression que l'on était dans la salle depuis moins de 10 minutes quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retenti. Quand je sortis, je vis Wellan juste devant la porte.

Summer : Tu me suis ?

Wellan : Pas très juste.

Summer : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Wellan : J'ai vu l'affiche pour la fête de Samedi, ça te dirai d'y aller avec moi.

Summer : Le bal de rentrée ?

Wellan : Ouais

Summer : Je suis désolé, mais non. Mais je connais quelqu'un à qui sa plairait d'y aller avec toi.

Wellan : Et moi c'est avec toi que je veux y aller. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? C'est à cause de l'autre ?

Summer : Wellan ça n'a rien à voir, je n'irai ni avec toi, ni avec Lexandre.

Wellan : Avec qui ?

Summer : Avec personne.

Wellan : Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ?

Summer : Non, je n'y vais pas du tout.

Wellan : Pourquoi ?

Summer : Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Wellan : Tu veux que je te donne une raison d'y aller ?

Summer : Essaye toujours, mais je n'irai pas.

Wellan : C'est beaucoup plus marrant quand tu es un vampire.

Summer : Tu crois que ça va me convaincre ? Je n'irai pas, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Wellan : On verra.

Summer : N'oublie pas de m'apporter les cannettes ce soir.

Wellan : Où tu vas ?

Summer : Je rentre chez moi, j'ai fini.

Wellan : C'est cool moi aussi je te ramène ?

Summer : C'est bon j'ai mon bus.

Wellan : Comme tu veux.

Summer : A tout à l'heure.

Quand j'arrivai au bout de la rue, je vis mes parents en train de parler à un garçon, apparemment jeune. Plus je me rapproché, plus ce garçon me disais quelque chose.

Summer : Wellan ? Que fait tu ici ?

Wellan : C'est toi qui m'as demander de passé.

Summer : Ouais, enfin… je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tu sais bien que mon bus ne me ramène pas avant…

Wellan : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de te ramener.

Mère de S : Au fait tu ne nous à pas parler du bal?

Summer : J'aurais du m'en douter…

Père de S : Wellan à eut la gentillesse de nous demander la permission de t'emmener.

Summer : Et moi je ne veux pas y aller

Mère de S : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

Père de S : Et je l'aime bien moi Wellan.

Summer : Ça m'aurait étonné. Mais je ne veux pas y aller.

Wellan : Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

Summer : Toi suis moi.

Wellan : Avec plaisir.

Summer : Et tais toi. C'est quoi ton coup monté ?

Wellan : Je t'avais prévenu. Et tiens voila tes canettes.

Summer : Je n'irais pas à ce bal.

Wellan : Alors moi non plus.

Summer : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller avec Cherry.

Wellan : Parce que je ne la connais même pas.

Summer : Il suffirait que vous parliez.

Wellan : Je veux bien y aller avec vous deux entre amis.

Summer : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Wellan : Tu as tout compris c'est mon dernier prix.

Summer : Ok. Je me rend.

Wellan : Tu as raison, bon bah à samedi.

Summer : On peut se voir demain au lycée.

Wellan : Non, je prépare tout pour samedi.

Summer : Quoi ?

Wellan : Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de vos robes.

Summer : Mais…

Wellan : Salut ma belle !

Il parti sans en dire plus ce qui à le don de m'énerver, je le suivi dehors et le stoppa.

Summer : Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que j'aille à ce bal, tu as bien une raison ?

Wellan : On a besoin de tout le monde.

Summer : Pour quoi faire ?

Wellan : Je ne dois rien te dire…

Summer : Tu ne dois jamais rien dire ! Dès fois je me demande si je suis vraiment de votre côté.

Wellan : Tu es jeune, tu es facilement manipulable, ils prennent juste des précautions. Moi aussi je suis passé par la.

Summer : Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé…

Wellan : Oui.

Summer : Alors dis moi ce qui se passe.

Wellan : Ok. Il y aura pas mal d'humain. C'est un festin pour nos ennemis, nous devons protéger les humains.

Summer : Ok je viendrai, mais…

Wellan : Pas de mais s'il te plait.

Summer : On verra bien.

Wellan : Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Summer : Ya intérêt je te rappelle que je suis sans défense devant les vamp' a pouvoir.

Wellan : Sans défense quand tu veux.

Summer : Bah ouais normal, bon faut que j'aille révisé, à samedi.

Wellan : A samedi princesse.

Summer : Arrête de m'appeler par des surnom débile.

Wellan : Je trouve ça jolie.

Summer : Moi je trouve ça débile.

Wellan : Dommage, ça te va tellement bien.

Summer : Pff

Wellan : Je déposerais les robe chez toi vendredi soir. Et soyez prête samedi à 19h30.

Summer : Le bal ne commence pas avant 20h30.

Wellan : C'est bien ce que je disait, à 19h30 je serai chez toi.

Summer : Heureusement qu'on a notre journée.

Wellan : Oui, heureusement, mais dommage que les journée ne dure que 24h.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Wellan : Pour rien, laisse tombé.

Summer : Je trouvé les mecs compliqué, mais les vampire encore plus.

Wellan : Et encore tu n'a rien vu.

Summer : Je n'attend que ça de voir.

Wellan : Ça ne tardera pas, crois moi.

Le lycée était ennuyeux, sachant que je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Wellan entre les cours. J'aimais bien quand il me parlé des vampires, j'en apprenais tellement avec lui. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il séchait les cours. Enfin je le reverrais demain. Quand je rentrai, un énorme paquet m'attendais posé sur la table de salon. Je savais que mes parents n'était pas là pour au moins 2 jours, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Il y avait un mot accrocher dessus je le pris, le déplia et lus ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

_Désolé d'entré par effraction chez toi, mais tu étais au lycée et je t'avais dis que je passerai, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait à demain _

_bisous vampirique W. _

_Ps : un autre paquet t'attend dans le frigo de ta chambre_

Je pris le paquet et monta dans ma chambre. Je le déposa sur le lit et alla ouvrir mon frigo. Dedans se trouvé 2 carton de 10 canettes de sang. Je referma le frigo et observa le paquet posé sur mon lit. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Je fini par me décider et ouvris la boite encore un petit mot.

_Je ne veux surtout pas t'influencer, choisis celle que tu veux, mais je pense que tu serais splendide dans la bleu._

Je sortis les deux robes, l'une était noir à fine bretelle, et l'autre était bleue avec un fin lacet qui se noué derrière la nuque. Elles étaient aussi jolie l'une que l'autre, mais j'avais une préférence pour la bleue, car le noire est une couleur classique pour les bals.

Wellan avait bien trouvé. J'essayai la bleue, et je me trouva splendide dans le miroir, malgré le fait que j'étais décoiffé et qu'une partie de mon maquillage n'existait plus et que j'avais de longue cernes sous les yeux. Et oui la vie de vampire c'est aussi devoir pensées de ne pas oublier de se « nourrir ». J'enlevai la robe et sorti une canette. Je la but d'une traite et me mis a faire mes devoirs. La sonnette retenti, je regarda par la fenêtre, c'était Kristen. Je descendis lui ouvrir.

Kristen : Faut que je te raconte un truc de fou !

Summer : Va s'y je t'écoute.

Kristen : Hier, je rentrai de là où je fais mon stage, donc il était tard, et un mec a commencer à me suivre, j'ai eu peur, mais en fait il est super canon et il m'a invité pour le bal.

Summer : Mais le bal c'est que pour les gens de mon lycée.

Kristen : Il doit être de ton lycée. En tout cas je veux absolument pas loupé ça. Tu y va ?

Summer : Ouais, j'ai pas le choix

Kristen : Avec qui ? Lex ?

Summer : Non, juste avec un ami.

Kristen : Faut que tu viennes avec moi, faut que tu m'aide à choisir ma robe.

_Et me voila entrainer par Kristen en plein centre ville. Toutes les filles du lycée sont réunis dans les boutiques de robes pour trouver leur robe à la dernière minute, car elle viennent, comme Kristen de se faire inviter par un type canon à qui elles aimeraient donner leur virginité. Une chose à laquelle, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'utilité. Sachant que ces mecs ne veulent juste pas finir seule à la soirée et passer pour des gays. Voila l'histoire des bals pour lycéen. _Kristen passa 3 heures à faire des essayages de robe aussi différentes et extravagante les unes que les autres. Je fini par me lasser de son défilé qu'elle trouvé amusant, sans même trop chercher ce qu'elle voulait. Je me dirigea dans un rayon au hasard, et tomba sur une magnifique robe d'un blanc nacré qui mettrait en valeur ses cheveux d'or. Quand je lui apporta elle la trouva trop classique.

Summer : Sur toi elle ne sera pas classique.

Kristen : Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle à d'extraordinaire

Summer : Justement, elle ne l'ai pas à première vu, mais tu verras que sur toi, elle le sera.

Kristen : J'ai un gros doute

Summer : Essaye la, ça ne te coûte rien

Kristen : Ok

Elle referma le rideau.

Kristen : Je te préviens si je n'aime je ne te laisse même pas me voir dedans.

Summer : Comme tu voudras.

Kristen : Et toi tu m'as dis que tu y allais, qu'est-ce que tu va te mettre ?

Summer : Un robe bleue, c'est celui avec qui j'y vais qui la choisi.

Kristen : Il faudra que tu me la montre.

Summer : Elle est dans ma chambre.

Kristen : Oh mon dieu.

Summer : Quoi ? C'est pas un crime.

Kristen : Je parle pas de ça, viens.

J'entrai dans la cabine, elle avait enfilé la robe et elle lui allait vraiment bien.

Summer : Bah quoi ? Je te trouve superbe

Kristen : C'est-ce que je disais ! Tu devrais t'inscrire dans la mode ma belle.

Summer : De rien.

Elle défie la robe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

Kristen : Au fait ton « ami » il s'appelle comment ?

Summer : Wellan pourquoi ?

Kristen : Comme ça.

Summer : Et toi comment s'appelle ton « futur ex » ?

Kristen : Damien et non, avec lui ce sera du sérieux.

Summer : On verra, mais je ne parierai pas la dessus.

Quand on retourna chez moi, elle me força à lui montré ma robe pour le bal. Elle fut aussi émerveillé que moi quand elle la vu.

Kristen : J'aurai jamais penser qu'on pouvais faire confiance à un mec pour ce genre de chose.

Summer : Il faut le voir pour le croire.

Kristen : C'est clair ! Bon j'y vais à demain. Faut que tu me présente Wel'.

Summer : Et toi Dam'.

Kristen : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu pourras pas le louper, c'est le genre mystérieux comme on les aime.

Summer : Mmh tu m'intéresse !

Kristen : Pas touche.

Summer : J'vais essayer, mais je te promet rien.

Kristen : Tu oublis Wel'.

Summer : Je te l'ai dit nous ne sommes que des amis.

Kristen : Donc s'il me plait ça te dérange pas si…

Summer : Non, mais tu aura de la concurrence.

Kristen : J'aime les défie, c'est qui cette pouf ?

Summer : C'est une fille de ma classe, elle s'appelle Cherry.

Quand Kristen fut parti, j'envoyai un message à Cherry pour lui donner rendez-vous demain chez moi pour nous préparer et la prévenir que j'avais sa robe. Puis après m'être réchauffé les restes de la veille, je parti me couché, il ne fallait surtout pas que j'ai de cerne demain. Je sourit à cette pensée, comme si je pouvais avoir des cernes, maintenant je suis une déesse de la nuit. Je commencer à accepter le fait que j'étais différente, que j'étais un vampire. De tout façon il fallait que je m'y fasse je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain, le soleil commencer seulement à se lever. Je descendis déjeuner dans la cuisine où j'ouvris la fenêtre pour faire entré la chaleur du soleil, et j'allumai la télé que je mis directement sur la chaîne musical, quoi de mieux pour se mettre de bonne humeur…

… : Tu te met déjà dans l'ambiance de ce soir ?

Summer : Wellan ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Wellan : Désolé, par contre je pense que tu vas pouvoir te passer de cela, tes parents ne sont pas là.

Summer : Les habitudes…

Wellan : Je sais, moi au début je me vider des litres d'eau avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin.

Summer : Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais

Wellan : Bah j'entre !

Summer : Déjà tu pourrais me demander si ça ne me dérange pas et les portes sont faites pour entrer.

Wellan : Les habitudes…

Summer : Tu passes souvent par les fenêtres ?

Wellan : Nan rien laisse tombé, de toute façon il faut que je me prépare.

Summer : Oublie pas qu'on est trois, ne viens pas avec ta moto.

Wellan : Tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma poire ?

Summer : Je n'oserai pas affronté un vamp' aussi puissant que toi.

Wellan : Je retiens…

Summer : A ce soir Wel'.

Wellan : Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Summer : Heu…Wel'.

Wellan : S'il te plais, ne m'appelles plus comme ça.

Summer : Pourquoi ? Je trouve ce diminutif très joli.

Wellan : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrai pas.

Summer : Je suis la seule qui te comprend.

Wellan : C'est-ce que je disais.

Summer : Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas en parler.

Wellan : Tu as tout compris.

Summer : Tu viens quand même me chercher …?

Wellan : T'en fais pas pour ça.

Je le regarda s'éloigner et monter sur sa moto. J'attendis qu'il ne fut plus visible avant de monter me laver. En sortant, je remarquais que mon visage n'était pas très joli. J'ouvris le frigo et en sorti deux canettes que je bus d'une traite. Après une seconde observation, dans le miroir, je me trouvais un peu plus présentable. Je ressorti deux canettes et les bu aussi vite que les précédentes. Je me retournais une dernière fois ,je l'espérais, vers le miroir, et remarquais que mon teint était devenu laiteux. J'étais magnifique. J' attachais mes cheveux, et m'asseyais devant ma coiffeuse, je me mis à me maquiller. Quand j'entendis un grondement sonore, je regarda par la fenêtre et vis que c'était Cherry. Je descendis pour lui ouvrir. C'est devant son air étonné que je remarqua que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements avec mon peignoir grand ouvert, je le referma très vite et la fit entrée.

Summer : Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué ma tenue.

Cherry : Pas grave.

Summer : Je me suis déjà préparé, comme ça je peux m'occuper de toi.

Cherry : Merci.

Summer : De rien.

Je la fis s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de ma coiffeuse et me mit a l'ouvrage. 30 minutes plus tard elle était enfin prête, il ne manquait plus que les robes que l'on enfilerait à la dernière minute. Nous étions en train de discuter de la soirée qui aller se passer quand on sonna à la porte. Je lui demanda de rester dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais ouvrir. J'avais refermé mon peignoir et entre-ouvris la porte.

… : Je peux entrer s'il te plait.

Summer : Lex' !

Lexandre : Laisse-moi entrer.

Summer : Pour quoi faire ?

Lexandre : Je dois te parler.

Summer : Ok, mais pas longtemps.

Lexandre : Ok.

Summer : Va au but.

Lexandre : Je sais que je n'ai pas étais très sympa avec toi ces derniers temps mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te savoir dans leur camp.

Summer : Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

Lexandre : Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, viens avec moi au bal.

Summer : Je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà inviter.

Lexandre : Par qui ?

Summer : Wellan.

Lex frappa dans le mur, où il laissa paraître la forme de son poing.

Lexandre : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais ce mec me met hors de moi.

Summer : Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux ?

Lexandre : Moi jaloux ? D'un sanguinaire en plus ? Tu rêves.

Summer : Si tu le dis.

Lexandre : Bon bah on se voit a la fête.

Summer : Ouais.

Lexandre : Content de t'avoir revu.

Summer : Moi de même Lexandre.

Il se retourna et me serra dans ses bras.

Lexandre : Je ne peux plus faire semblant de te détesté.

Summer : Merci Lexandre.

Cherry : Qui était-ce ? Oh ... Désolé.

Summer : Je t'avais dis de rester en haut.

Cherry : désolé, mais je pensais qu'il était parti.

Lexandre : J'allais partir

Summer : Tu n'es pas obliger…

Lexandre : Ne t'en fait pas on se revoit tout 0 l'heure. Et n'oublie pas de me garder une danse

Summer : Ok.

Je ferma la porte derrière lui et me retourna vers cherry.

Summer : Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait de rester en haut ?

Cherry : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais rester seule avec ce gars. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?

Summer : On ne se déteste pas voyons, qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

Cherry : Bah c'est toi ! Tu t'es disputé avec la dernière fois.

Summer : On passe juste une épreuve difficile en ce moment, mais ça a l'air de s'être amélioré.

Cherry : C'est ton petit ami ?

Summer : Mais non, où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi bêtes ?

Cherry : Bah vous m'aviez l'air proche quand je suis arrivé…

Summer : Nous sommes amis depuis notre enfance, alors c'est dure de ne plus se parler depuis un moment c'est tout.

Cherry : Par contre, j'aimerais ben être seule avec Wel' ce soir.

Summer : Juste un conseil ne l'appelle plus comme ça, il n'apprécie pas.

Cherry : Bon je trouverais sûrement un nouveau surnom d'ici ce soir.

Summer : Tu ne peux pas l'appelé tout simplement Wellan ?

Cherry : Nan, je ne veux pas l'appelé comme tout le monde.

Summer : Un jour, il faudra me dire de quelle planète tu viens.

Cherry : Je ne peux pas, c'est top secret.

Summer : Bon faut qu'on s'habille maintenant Wellan arrive dans 5 minutes.

Cherry : Ok. La mienne c'est la noire ?

Summer : Oui.

C : C'est ma couleur préférée.

Summer : Elle t'ira sûrement comme un gant

Effectivement la robe lui aller très bien.

Cherry : Toi aussi tu es superbe dans cette robe

Summer : Merci.

Un klaxon retenti, de la fenêtre j'aperçus une berline noire où les fenêtres étaient teintées.

Cherry : Qui c'est ?

Summer : On le sera très bientôt, viens on va voir.

En ouvrant la porte je vis Wellan tenant gentiment les portes de la berline grande ouverte.

Wellan : Votre carrosse.

Cherry : Welly chériii!

Cherry se jeta dans les bras de Wellan qui la repoussa agressivement.

Summer : Wellan !

Wellan : Je m'appelle Wellan c'est pas compliqué a retenir ok.

Summer : Je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe, mais s'il te plait, fait un effort de gentillesse au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Wellan : Si c'est toi qui me le demande…mais c'est toi qui monte devant.

Summer : Merci.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bal fut silencieux. Je sentais que Wellan était crispé, je décida qu'une fois à l'intérieur je lui parlerais.

Summer : Wellan il faut que je te parle.

Wellan : Pas maintenant, c'est la première danse.

Summer : S'il te plait.

Wellan : D'accord, mais parlons et dansons en même temps.

Et sans que je n'ai le temps de répliquer il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Wellan : Que voulais tu me dire ?

Summer : Pourquoi es tu si stressé, c'est à cause de ce qui risque de se passé ici ?

Wellan : Non, ça n'a rien a voir, ne t'en fait pas, de tout façon nous ne sommes que la ligne arrière.

Summer : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Wellan : Qu'ils se serviront de nous seulement si c'est un cas d'urgence, sinon ils se débrouilleront sans nous

Summer : Tu ne me la pas dis ça !

Wellan : Tu serais venu sinon ?

Summer : Nan

Wellan : Alors profitons de cette soirée pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Summer : Wellan, tu devrais dansé avec cherry, elle s'intéresse à toi.

Wellan : Bah c'est pas réciproque vois-tu.

Summer : Tu pourrais faire un effort.

Wellan : Pourquoi lui crée de faux espoir.

Summer : J'en sais rien.

Wellan : Elle est beaucoup trop fausse.

Summer : Parce que tu ne l'ai pas toi, avec toutes tes cachotteries.

Wellan : Si tu savais, tu ne dirais pas ça…

Summer : Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je te fais confiance, et je pense que c'est réciproque vu que tu m'as dévoilé ton don.

Wellan : Pas maintenant Summer, je te le dirai, mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui…

Summer : Quand ?

Wellan : Je ne sais pas.

… : Puis je emprunter votre amie.

Wellan : Vous êtes qui ?

…: Excusez moi, je m'appelle Damien, mon amie vient de se faire emmener par un de ses amis d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est là bas, elle m'as montré votre amie du doigt en me disant qu'elle voulait faire ma connaissance.

Summer : Kristen !

Damien : Oui, c'est son prénom. Vous la connaissez ?

Summer : Oui, et tutoyez moi.

Damien : Bien, alors tu m'accordes cette dance ?

Summer : Avec plaisir.

Wellan : Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Summer : Wellan ne fais pas ton possessif s'il te plait.

Wellan : Moi possessif, je tiens juste à ce que tu ne te fasses pas tuer.

Damien : Laisser, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'embrouilles avec votre petit ami.

Summer : Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, ne bouge pas je reviens et toi tu me suis.

J'éloignai un peu Wellan de la foule.

Summer : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Wellan : Ce gars est un vampire.

Summer : Il a l'air tout à fait gentil.

Wellan : Ils ont tous cet air là, au début.

Summer : Il ne me fera pas de mal, il n'en a pas fait à Kristen.

Wellan : Peut être parce qu'il s'en sert pour t'atteindre.

Summer : Tu devrais être moins sur la défensif.

Wellan : Azel et Becca sont parties à sa poursuite, car il s'est enfui.

Je me retourna vers l'endroit où nous l'avions laisser, mais il avait disparut.

Summer : Ça ne veux rien dire, il a peut être simplement eu peur de toi.

Wellan : Réveille toi ! Tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part.

Summer : Je m'en vais.

Wellan : Chut, ne bouge plus.

Summer : C'est quoi que ton petit …

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, j'avais beau me débattre il était plus fort que moi. Je finis par me calmé en espérant qu'il me lâcherais, c'est là que je vis que toutes les personne présentent était figées à part nous. Je me figea a mon tour de peur qu'on essaye de me tué. Mais je vis Azel et Becca revenir avec Damien accroché avec une corde et Tressy et Bastian arrivèrent par une autre porte et se dirigèrent vers nous. Wellan maintenait toujours sa main devant ma bouche et m'empêcher de bouger.

Wellan : Que se passe-t-il ?

Bastian : Mon frère, c'est lui qui a figer ces personnes, restons groupés.

Je donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Wellan pour qu'il me lache. Puis je me releva et vis arrivé 3 personnes au cheveux blond. L'homme était effrayant, je ne sais pas si Wellan ressentit ma peur, mais il entoura ses bras autour de moi et me fit passer derrière lui.

Carly : Mon frère, je vois que tu n'as pas pris une ride.

Bastian : Je vois que ton groupe ne s'est pas agrandis, a moins que tu nous cache tes nouvelles recrues.

Carly : Jamais je ne ferais ça, je ne suis tombé que sur des incapables, alors je les ai tué. Je vois par contre que tes rangs ce sont agrandis.

Je voulu absolument devenir une petite souris pour disparaître à cet instant.

Bastian : Oui, Wellan a rejoint notre groupe, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Carly : Je doit perdre la tête mon cher frère. Et lui qui est-ce ?

Bastian : Il ne t'appartient pas ?

Carly : Ben sur que non, l'incapable il s'est fait prendre.

Bastian : Tu en est sur, sinon tu sais quelle peine est encouru ?

Carly : Oui, je suis sur.

Bastian : Est-ce que tu le connais ?

Damien : Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Bastian : En est tu sur ?

Damien : Oui.

Wellan : Que venais tu faire ici alors ?

Damien : Une fille Kristen, elle voulait venir au bal alors elle m'a intercepter quand je sortais du lycée, et comme elle était jolie, je n'ai pu résisté a sa demande.

Wellan : Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur le territoire avant.

Damien : Je suis un errant solitaire.

Bastian : Bon alors pourquoi t'être inscrit au lycée.

Damien : J'aime apprendre, je fais tout les lycées du monde. Je vous promet que je suis inoffensif, j'ai peut être l'air d'un caïd mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Bastian : Bien.

Wellan : Es-tu sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Bastian : Je pense oui, mais tu le surveilleras puisque tu es au lycée.

Wellan : Mais je dois déjà… heu ok.

Carly : Tu dois déjà ?

Wellan : Bah je sais plus. Ça doit pas être super important.

Bastian : Pas important ! Tu plaisantes !

Carly : Que doit-il faire ?

Bastian : Je ne sais plus mais je sais juste que c'est important. Je ne sais plus quoi ?

Je suivais la conversation silencieusement ils m'avaient apparemment oublier et sa m'arranger.

Carly : A un de ses jours mon frère.

Bastian : J'espère que ce sera dans un jour lointain.

Carly : On se reverra bien vite croit moi.

Bastian : On verra.

Un fois qu'il fut parti avec ses acolytes et que toute la bande se soit décontracté, il se retournèrent tous vers moi.

Wellan : Où était tu passé ?

Summer : Je n'est pas bougé de là, je suis rester derrière toi depuis le début.

Bastian : Ce n'est pas possible Carly t'aurait vu.

Summer : Aucun de vous n'as pu se souvenir de moi.

Wellan : Comment peut tu dire ça.

Summer : Tu ne te souvenais même plus que c'est moi que tu surveilles au lycée.

Wellan : Je t'ai jamais dis que c'était pour…

Summer : Tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote.

Damien : C'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais mentionné son nom ç la petite.

Summer : Tu te souvenais de moi ?

Damien : Moi oui, j'ai pris des cours d'entraînement pour éviter que les pouvoirs mentaux me touche.

Summer : Mais je n'ai pas de don !

Wellan : Peut être que maintenant si.

Summer : Et se sera quoi d'après vous.

Bastian : Azel !

Azel : Je pense que tu serais une innocente.

Summer : Une quoi ?

Azel: Ce ne sont que des suggestions, mais je pense que tu peut te faire oublier, comme maintenant, ou faire oublier un épisode tragique ou non, a une ou plusieurs personnes.

Summer : Mais c'est absurde !

Wellan : Pas tant que ça, maintenant tu fais partie des vamp' les plus puissants.

Azel : Hey fait pas ton malin toi, elle est vamp' depuis moins longtemps que toi et elle, elle a son don.

Wellan : Peut être que je te le cache.

Azel : Tu n'as aucun intérêt à sa.

Wellan : Tu serais étonné.

Azel : Fais voir si t'es capable de faire quelque chose.

Wellan : Vraiment.

Wellan fixa Azel dans les yeux. Soudan elle cligna des yeux et il se mit à ricaner.

Azel : De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait ?

Wellan : Du fait qu'il te faudrait un petit copain.

Bastian : Wellan ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu connais les règles.

Wellan : Elle voulait savoir…

Bastian : Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu aurais du nous prévenir que tu avais eu ton don.

Wellan : Pour que vous me surveilliez de plus près encore ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas repéré que Azel me suis partout où je vais ?

Bastian : C'est pour ton bien, tu ne veux pas nous dire où tu vas.

Wellan : J'ai mes raisons.

Bastian : Moi aussi.

Wellan : Alors vous pourrez vous passer de moi.

Summer : Wellan attend, je t'en pris.

Wellan : Reste avec eux Summer, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Summer : Promet moi de ne pas m'abandonner…

Wellan : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Summer : Ne les écoute pas, on est une équipe rien que nous deux…

Wellan : Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer.

Summer : Oh ! Wellan !

Wellan : Sum', ne pleure pas, je t'en pris.

Summer : Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Wellan : Je reviendrai, mais je dois partir un certain temps, pour réfléchir.

Summer : Je veux que tu m'envoie des messages

Wellan : Ok je le ferais. En attendant, reste avec Damien.

Summer : Pourquoi ,

Wellan : Il a l'air expérimenter, il peut t'aider. Et puis je le trouve sympa.

Summer : Ok je le ferais. Tu vas me manquer.

Wellan : Toi aussi.

Il me pris dans ses bras puis il partit. Je le regardais s'éloigner. Puis me retourna vers notre groupe. Damien s'était relevé et tous les humains s'étaient remis à dansés. Je m'avança vers eux. Tous me regarder d'un air bizarre. Je pris la main de Damien.

Summer : Allons dansé.

Damien : Votre ami ne me tuera pas ?

Summer : Non, vous n'avez pas a vous en faire.

Damien : Dans ce cas tutoyons nous.

Summer : Ok.

Damien : J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes des choses sur toi.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Damien : Parce que ton amie, Kristen m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

Summer : Ah bon ?

Damien : Oui.

Summer : Ça m'étonne d'elle.

Damien : En tout cas elle n'avait pas tort.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Damien : Elle à dit que tu étais magnifique et j'avoue que…

Je me suis empourpré. Et j'ai baissé la tête, gêné. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et souleva ce dernier pour que mes yeux croisent les siens.

Damien : Ne sois pas gêner, c'est-ce que je pense.

Ses yeux était d'un gris extraordinairement claire. Je mis suis perdu quelques temps avant de m'apercevoir qu'il me regarder inquiet.

Summer : Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Damien : Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Summer : Oui, merci. Au fait, tu as dis tout a l'heure que tu arrivais à esquiver les dons mentaux.

Damien : Oui.

Summer : Serais-tu apte à m'enseigner comment le faire?

Damien : Volontiers. Bien que je pense que tu en auras rarement besoin.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Damien : Parce que ton don est un des plus puissant et si tu te fais oublier les vamp' qui ont un don mental ne penseront pas à t'atteindre.

Summer : Sauf si je me trouve avec virus.

Damien : Ok je t'apprendrais.

Summer : Merci

Damien : Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour dehors, il y a beaucoup de monde ici.

Summer : Tout à fait d'accord.

Je le suivi jusqu'à la cour arrière. Il n'y avait personnes ce qui m'arrangea. Je voulais être tranquille.

Summer : Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis quel était ton don.

Damien : C'est un secret.

Summer : Je sais garder un secret.

Damien : Je n'en doute pas.

Summer : Alors dis le moi.

Damien : Pas tout de suite, nous avons le temps.

Pendant cette conversation que nous avons eu en chuchotant il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi. Je pouvais a présent sentir son souffle caresser mon visage. Ce rapprochement me fit légèrement tourné la tête. De peur de m'écrouler, je passa mes bras autour de son cou. Il du sentir ma fragilité car il passa ses bras dans mon dos, ce qui nous rapprocha encore. Je releva la tête pour le regarder, et sans que je ne comprenne, nos lèvres se réunirent. Quand il s'écarta, je fus attristé par la durée, trop courte à mon gout de ce baiser.

Damien : Tu ne sais pas que te faire oublier.

Summer : Ce n'est pas moi.

Damien : Comment peut tu en être sur, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu t'étais faite oublier tout à l'heure.

Summer : Parce que tu es immunisé.

Damien : Non, je ne suis pas immunisé, c'est juste un blocage de l'esprit. Je m'en sert souvent quand je suis entouré de vampire.

Summer : Et je suis quoi pour toi ?

Damien : Une vampire, mais là je n'étais pas sur mes gardes.

Summer : Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment moi…

Damien : J'ai bien peur que si, mais ça peut être notre petit secret.

Summer : Je préférerais que tu oublis.

Damien : Pas moi, tu embrasses superbement bien petite sirène.

Summer : Quoi ?

Damien : Tu ne connais pas la légende qui dis que les sirènes attirent les hommes à elles ?

Summer : Si mais je ne vois pas…

Damien : Tu est une innocente sirène…mmh ça sonne bien je trouve.

Summer : Ce n'est pas drôle.

Damien : Pourquoi donc ?

Summer : Parce que je ne tiens pas à séduire tout les garçons qui se mettent sur mon chemin.

Damien : Non, ce ne sera pas tous.

Summer : Comment tu peux savoir.

Damien : J'ai rencontré une vamp' qui avait ce don et son don elle l'utilisait pour draguer les hommes qu'elle convoité et pour séduire l'ennemi afin de pouvoir se sauver facilement. J'ai un cahier, dans lequel j'écris les dons des vamp' que je rencontre. En tant qu'errant, j'en rencontre beaucoup de notre espèce, j'aimerais pouvoir aider les vamp' grâce à cette liste.

Summer : Il faudra que tu me la montre cette liste.

Damien : Elle t'intéresse ?

Summer : Beaucoup, je suis vamp' depuis peu, et ce qui m'intéresse le plus ce sont les dons.

Damien : Nous avons un point commun alors. Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi je t'intéresse.

Summer : Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas !

Damien : Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Summer : Je ne l'ai pas fais consciemment.

Damien : Ça n'empêche que tu en avais envie, sinon ton don ne m'aurais pas hypnotiser.

Summer : Je ne le maîtrise pas !

Damien : Pour l'instant seul ton inconscient le contrôle. Hé oui, tu n'as plus d'excuse, je suis bien plus au courant que toi.

Summer : Comme si tu pouvais m'intéresser.

Damien : Tu trouves quelque chose qui te déplais chez moi ?

Summer : Déjà je te connais à peine, et comme tu l'as dis, tu as plus d'expérience que moi, ce qui signifie aussi que tu es plus vieux.

Damien : Quelle ironie, tu crois que ton Wellan est aussi jeune que toi ?

Summer : Non, mais il a été crée il y a peu.

Damien : A ton avis, pour eux que veux dire il y a peu ?

Summer : …

Damien : Je vais te le dire. Il y a peu pour les vampires ça signifie qu'il y a moins de 10 ans

Summer : Et toi tu as étais crée quand ?

Damien : Il y a peu aussi.

Summer : C'est-à-dire ?

Damien : 8 ans.

Summer : Et tu avais quel âge quand tu as été transformé ?

Damien : Je n'ai pas atteins mes 20 ans, mon anniversaire tombé le lendemain de ma transformation.

Summer : Je suis désolé.

Damien : Ne le sois pas, j'aime avoir 19 ans pour l'éternité.

Summer : Ça te plait ?

Damien : Oui, car je suis majeur certes, mais c'est quand tu as 20 ans que les gens te considère vraiment pour un adulte.

Summer : Tu es quand même obliger de fêter ton anniversaire tout les ans.

Damien : C'est pour ça que je fait tout les lycées du pays, pas que pour le plaisir.

Summer : J'imagine…

Damien : Dès fois je me prend une année sabbatique. Je peux me le permettre avec l'intelligence que j'ai.

Summer : Tu te crois vraiment irrésistible.

Damien : Moi ? Non, mais comme je sais qu4inconsciemment tu t'intéresses à moi…

Summer : Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes fausses idées !

Damien : Non.

Summer : Bien, alors au revoir.

Je me retourna et me dirigea vers la salle pour rejoindre la sortie, mais il m'arrêta et m'embrassa de nouveau. J'en avais très envie, mais il fallait que je mette un terme à cela. Je me concentra de tout mon être et il recula gêner. Contente de moi, je souris.

Damien : Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer double jeu.

Summer : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Damien : Tu m'attires a toi et ensuite tu me fais t'oublier pour que j'ai l'air d'un débile.

Summer : Je suis d'accord pour la dernière partie, mais je ne t'ai en aucun cas attiré crois moi.

Damien : Comment pourrais-je depuis que je ne me concentre plus pour bloqué ton pouvoir, je deviens fou de toi. Alors que ça ne l'était pas avant. Délivre moi je t'en supplie.

Summer : Je ne fais rien !

Damien : Tu ne t'en rend pas compte, mais le pire c'est que ça m'empêche de me protéger. Ton pouvoir est plus puissant que celui de celle que j'ai rencontré.

Summer : Je suis désolé,… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça…

Damien : Ne panique pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Summer : Je…je dois partir…

Damien : Attend !

Je parti en courant contournant le bâtiment je trouva la grille du gardien. Sur le coté il y avait un petit muret qui servait de banc au amoureux de ce genre de soirée, ce soir personne en vue. Je retira mes chaussures que je jeta de l'autre coté de la barrière. Je grimpa sur le muret et passa de l'autre coté de la grille avec une souplesse sans égale. Les quatre canettes but ce matin m'étais d'une grande aide. Quand je fut de l'autre coté je chercha mes chaussures, elles avaient l'air d'avoir disparue. Je me suis donc décidé de rentré à pied nu, quand une voix m'est parvenu. Elle venait de la pénombre. Je me suis préparer à me concentré au cas où je devrait usé de mon nouveau don.

… : Est-ce cela que tu cherche.

Summer : Qui t'as permis de prendre mes chaussures?

… : J'avais peur que tu ne te sauve avant de me donner ce que tu m'as promis.

Summer : Moi ? Je t'ai promis quelques chose.

… : Oui. Une danse.

Summer : Lexandre !

Je sauta dans ses bras. Il me fit tournoyer, puis commença à m'admirer.

Lexandre : Tu es magnifique !

Summer : Merci.

Lexandre : Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Summer : Ce n'est rien, quelques histoires de vampire.

Lexandre : Ok, mais ça n'explique pas que tu veuilles t'échapper par la porte de secours.

Summer : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer…

Lexandre : Tu fuis un homme?

Summer : …

Lexandre : Je suppose donc que oui. Wellan ?

Summer : A ton grand regret non, il a déjà quitter la soirée.

Lexandre : Mmh… qui-est-ce ?

Summer : Laisse tombé. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on danse.

Lexandre : Allons y avant que tu ne te transforme cendrillon, il est presque minuit.

Summer : Très drôle. Au fait comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Lexandre : Par hasard, je venais de finir ma danse avec Kristen et elle chercher son cavalier alors je lui est dis de rester dans la salle que je faisais le tour de la propriété. J'ai senti une force m'attirer ici, et je t'ai trouvé.

Summer : Oh non !

Lexandre : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Summer : Excuse moi, vraiment, mais je dois y aller de toute urgence.

Lexandre : Il n'est pas encore minuit.

Summer : Ça n'a rien avoir…

Lexandre : Je t'en pris Summer, ne m'abandonne pas ici alors que nous venons seulement de nous retrouvé.

Summer : Je crains que ce ne soit le seul moyen.

Lexandre : Le seul moyen pour quoi ?

Summer : Pour éviter de commettre une erreur.

Lexandre : Quelle erreur, explique moi ?

Summer : Tu ne me croirais pas, je suis désolé…

Lexandre : Les erreurs sont inévitables.

Summer : Certaines peuvent être évité si on sait à quoi on doit s'attendre.

Je repris mes chaussures, qu'il avait toujours dans ses mains. Les enfila et me releva. Quand je me releva il m'attrapa et m'embrassa avec une force inconnu. Je ne pu faire face. Quand il s'écarta les larmes remplissait mon visage et faisait coulée une bonne partie de mon maquillage. Je me retourna et couru jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et y ai découvert Wellan. Il avait l'air de m'attendre.

Summer : Comment…?

Wellan : Chut… tes parents dorment juste à coté.

Summer : Je sais ça.

Wellan : Viens t'asseoir il faut que je te parle.

Summer : Moi aussi.

Wellan : Ça tombe bien.

Summer : Oh Wellan, ce don est un vrai fardeau !

Wellan : Mais pourquoi donc, c'est un grand pouvoir de se faire oublier, par la suite tu pourrais peut être effacé une partie de la mémoire de quelqu'un.

Summer : Si seulement c'était faisable maintenant…

Wellan : Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?

Summer : Une longue histoire…

Wellan : J'ai l'éternité pour l'écouter.

Summer : Tu es si compréhensif…

Wellan : Nous sommes pareils…

Summer : Et unique également…

Wellan : Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Si tu n'en a pas envie, tu n'es pas obliger de me raconter ton histoire.

Summer : Il le faut, tu es le seul qui puissent m'aider.

Wellan : Repose toi avant, tu es a bout de nerf.

Summer : Tu as raison…

Wellan : Viens installe toi.

Je me blotti contre lui, ce qui me calma. Il était le seul à me comprendre. Sans que je n'ai le moindre mot à dire. Pendant le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, il dessiné les courbes de mon visage. Puis, malgré la pénombre qui régné, il remarqua les trace de maquillage qui formé de longue trace le long de mon visage.

Wellan : On dirai que la soirée n'a vraiment pas était très joyeuse. J'aurais peut être du rester.

Summer : Tu n'es pas obliger de me surveillé tout le temps…

Wellan : Je sais, mais tu viens d'acquérir un immense pouvoir. Es-tu prête?

Summer : Oui.

Wellan : Alors vas y je t'écoute.

Je lui raconta tout depuis son départ. À chacune des parties ou je parler du baiser, je sentis son corps se raidir. Toutefois, son visage rester sans expression le long de mon récit. Puis il se releva. Je suivis le mouvement alerté par ses tremblements qu'il tentait de contenir en vain.

Summer : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Wellan : J'aurais du réagir plus tôt.

Summer : A quoi ?

Wellan : Je dois y aller.

Summer : Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé, et que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu comptais faire.

Wellan : Je refuse que quelqu'un te touche sans ta permission.

Summer : Comme je te l'ai dis c'est à cause de ce don que je ne maîtrise pas.

Wellan : Ce n'est pas une raison, il ne te connaisse pas telle que tu es…

Summer : Lexandre si…

Wellan : C'est un loup garou, il ne comprend pas ce que tu es devenu.

Summer : Mais…que comptes-tu faire ?

Wellan : Les tuer..

Summer : JE T'INTERDIS !

Remarquant que j'avais légèrement levé le ton trop haut, nous avons retenu notre souffle afin de vérifié que je n'avais pas réveillé mes parents. Apparemment non. Ce qui me rassura, car le fais que je sois seule avec un garçon dans ma chambre leur auraient fait croire des choses.

Summer : Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareil.

Wellan : Pourquoi ?

Summer : Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre…

Wellan : Que dois je faire pour te prouver que…

Summer : Me prouver quoi ?

Wellan : Te prouver que…je tiens vraiment à toi…

Summer : Oh non, par pitié pas toi !

Wellan : Quoi ?

Summer : Vas t'en !

Wellan : Pourquoi ?

Summer : Ça vaut mieux pour toi comme pour moi.

Wellan : Alors eux on droit mais pas moi ?

Summer : Wellan s'il te plait.

Wellan : Je les hait, ils t'ont corrompus.

Summer : Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il fit un pas vers la fenêtre. Puis se retourna vers moi et me serra fort contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal autrement. Mais quand je releva les yeux vers lui, il m'embrassa avec passion. C'était inévitable… comme l'avait dit Lexandre. Quand il se recula il avait l'air martyrisé.

Wellan : Laisse moi partir, s'il te plait. Juste quelque temps.

Summer : Je ne te retiens pas.

Wellan : Il faut que tu contrôles ce don au plus vite.

Après ces mot il disparut par la fenêtre. Épuisé par cette journée je me suis jeté sur mon lit et me suis assoupis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par le bruit d'une foule. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre, et vis un groupe de garçon devant ma porte tous tenait des pancartes ou des trucs du genre avec dessus écrit « je t'aime Summer ! » je referma le volet et descendis dans la cuisine où ma mère était entrain de déjeuner.

Mère de S : Tu as beaucoup d'admirateurs.

Summer : Je m'en passerai bien

Mère de S : Il n'y en a pas un qui te plait

Je repensa à la nuit précédente.

Summer : Non, et si tu pouvais tous les renvoyer chez eux ce serait super.

Mère de S : Où tu vas ?

Summer : Dans la salle de bain.

Mère de S : Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

Summer : Je n'ai pas faim.

Je monta dans ma chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Je me concentra sur le groupe qui se trouvait en bas et tenta de me faire oublié par cette horde de fan. A mon grand soulagement ils partirent. Je les regardé partirent quand je vis Bastian sonné a la porte. Je me concentra pour tenté de ne plus attiré personne. J'entendis Bastian parler à mon père.

Bastian : Bonjour, je suis…le père de Wellan. Puis-je parler à votre fille?

Père de S : Bien sur entré je vais la chercher.

Mon père n'eut pas besoin de venir me chercher que j'étais déjà dans les escalier.

Père de S : Cet homme est le…

Summer : Je sais. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.

Père de S : De toute façon il faut que j'aille travaillé.

Quand mon père fut sorti et quitter l'allée de la maison je me retourna vers Bastian.

Summer : Comment va Wellan ?

Bastian : Nous avons du l'attaché.

Summer : Oh mon dieu !

Bastian : Que t'a t-il dit avant de partir.

Summer : Que je devais le laisser partir, et après il a dit qu'il fallait que je contrôle mon don le plus vite possible.

Bastian : Mmh…

Summer : Que vous a-t-il dit a vous ?

Bastian : Qu'il fallait qu'on le laisse te rejoindre, que tu étais en danger. Qu'il était le seul qui pouvait te sauver.

Summer : C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Ils deviennent fou.

Bastian : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ton don est l'innocence.

Summer : En partie, après votre départ j'ai développé l'inverse de ce don…

Bastian : Là ça devient plus grave.

Summer : Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Bastian : Pourquoi me vouvoie tu ?

Summer : Je n'en sais rien. Ce don me rend folle !

Bastian : Reste calme, ça ne changera rien si tu t'énerve.

Summer : Comment fait tu pour contrôlé tous tes pouvoirs. Les miens sont indomptables.

Bastian : Nous allons y arrivé, je vais t'aider.

Summer : Je suis épuisé…

Bastian : C'est parce que tu te concentre beaucoup pour tenir tous ces gens au loin, mais cela ne sert a rien il reviendront dès que tu lâcheras prise.

Summer : Aide moi.

Bastian : C'est-ce que je vais faire. Boit ça, ensuite je te montrerais comment contrôlé ton pouvoir, tu verra c'est très simple.

Je bu la canette qu'il me tendit et me leva pour me mettre en face de lui. Il fit tourné sa main comme s'il dessiné ma silhouette dans les airs.

Bastian : Ferme les yeux et imagine que ton pouvoir circule dans ce sens en tournoyant autour de toi.

Je m'exécuta. Au bout d'un moment je me senti plus légère comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids. Toutefois je restais concentré de peur de tout gâché. Quand je rouvris les yeux je vis Bastian m'observer, assis sur le canapé.

Summer : Je croyais que tu m'aidais.

Bastian : Je t'ai montré ce que tu devais faire, tu as fait le reste.

Summer : Alors c'est bon je me contrôle ?

Bastian : Oui, tu vois ce n'était pas compliqué.

Summer : Non. Comment ce fait-il que j'ai eus droit a deux dons ?

Bastian : Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Summer : Et comment se fait-il que tu es plusieurs dons ?

Bastian : Moi, c'est parce que j'étais là dès le début. Azel à trois dons, mais ils ne sont pas puissant comparer au tient.

Summer : Qui sont ceux de l'autre monde? Est-ce aussi des vampires ?

Bastian : Pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas des vampires, mais autrefois nous étions comme eux…

Summer : Ce sont des humains ?

Bastian : Non, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus je suis désolé.

Summer : Bien, il faut que j'aille voir Wellan.

Bastian : Je t'accompagne.

Summer : Merci.

Le voyage jusqu'au QG où je n'étais allé qu'une fois depuis ma transformation fut silencieux. Quand je suis rentré dans le QG j'ai cherché Wellan grâce à mes sens. Il se trouvé dans une des chambre de repos. Je monta et profita qu'il n'y ai personne pour entré. Il me regarda inquiet.

Wellan : Non, je t'en pris part…

Summer : Wellan, calme toi. Tu ne risque rien, je contrôle mon pouvoir.

Wellan : Quand je suis arrivé ici, je voulais retourné te voir. J'ai cru que la distance allé m'aider mais non, je voulais toujours aller te voir. C'était horrible.

Summer : Wellan tu ne risque plus rien je te le promet. J'aimerais que tu oublies ce qui c'est passé, je contrôle mes pouvoirs, mais je ne sais pas encore les utilisé.

Wellan : Moi aussi j'aimerais oublié…

Summer : Tu veux que j'essaye.

Wellan : Attend je vais t'aider, mais détache moi.

Summer : Comment vas tu faire ?

Wellan : Je peux copié tes pouvoirs, alors je peux te guidé.

Summer : Merci. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ce qui c'est passé…

Wellan : Ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'en remettre. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort…

Summer : Tu es sur ?

Wellan : Certain. Et si on ne compte pas la folie qui a suivi, j'ai adoré le moment où je t'ai embrassé.

Summer : Wellan…

Wellan : Ne t'en fait pas, c'est notre secret…

Summer : Je ne préfère pas.

Je posa ma main sur son front et je senti mon énergie glisser le long de mon bras et entré en contact avec son corps a lui.

Wellan : De quoi est-ce qu'on parler ?

Summer : Du fait que tu voulais partir, encore.

Wellan : Je reviendrai. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Summer : Je sais, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Wellan : Je suis puissant ne l'oublie pas.

Summer : Ok, mais envoi moi des messages.

Wellan : Ok bon j'y vais à plus.

Summer : Ouais, juste tu peux me ramené avant.

Wellan : Pas de soucis, si ma moto ne te dérange pas.

Summer : Non, ça ira.

Wellan : Alors en selle !

Il me ramena, et parti aussi vite. Je suis aller ensuite voir Lexandre pour lui faire oublié ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente. Je réussi avec facilité. Il ne rester plus que Damien. Par chance, j'avais récupéré son numéro dans le téléphone de Kristen lors de ses essayages. Je lui envoya un message lui précisant que je voulais le voir absolument. Me concentrant, j'imagine son visage, et l'attire à moi. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant ma porte. Mes parents étaient partit travaillé. Je le fit entré et nous sommes monté dans ma chambre.

Damien : J'attendais ton message avec impatience.

Summer : Je voulais te voir pour te parler d'hier soir.

Damien : Moi aussi je voulais te revoir

Summer : Attend il faut que…

J'ouvris mon frigo et remarqua qu'il était vide. Je n'avais bu qu'une canette aujourd'hui celle que Bastian m'avait donné, mais avec tout l'énergie que j'ai utilisé, ma soif est devenu insupportable. Damien se rapprocha de moi. Je n'avais pas verrouillé mon pouvoir et a présent il m'était impossible de le faire. Il m'allongea sur le lit. Je me laissa faire et quand il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, j'attrapai le sien et y planta de longues canines dont j'ignorais l'existence. Il ne pu rien faire contre moi. Ma soif s'épanchait petit à petit, quand je senti deux bras me faire reculé. J'aurais bien mordu cette autre personne si j'aurai pu bougé, mais elle me tenait fermement. Puis d'autre arrivèrent. Je reconnu Becca et Azel, ainsi que Bastian. Ensuite Tressy passa elle aussi par la fenêtre. "M_ais qui me maintenait loin de ma proie ?" _Tressy me força à boire une bonne dizaine de cannette. Quand j'eus arrêter de me débattre, je senti qu'on me relâché, me retournant je découvrit Wellan.

Summer : Tu n'étais pas partis ?

Wellan : Si, mais j'ai eus un drôle de pressentiment et quand je suis revenu posé une question à Bastian j'ai découvert Tressy en transe. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait vu et nous avons été prévenir Bastian. Et nous sommes venu, juste à temps…

Summer : Oh mon dieu ! Il va s'en sortir ?

Bastian : On a eu de la chance, encore une minute et tu le vidé de son sang.

Summer : Je suis désolé.

Bastian : Il faut la surveillé de près, elle peux devenir dépendante maintenant.

Summer : Dépendante de quoi ?

Bastian : Du sang de vampire.

Wellan : Je le ferais.

Summer : Mais tu devais partir…

Wellan : Il faut prendre soin de toi.

Bastian : Non, désolé Wellan mais tu ne peux pas contré ses appels.

Wellan : Je suis le seul qui…

Bastian : Je me chargerais d'elle personnellement.

Azel : Mais il faut qu'elle aille au lycée.

Bastian : Au lycée Tressy s'occupera d'elle. Tu peux partir tranquille Wellan nous allons nous en occupé.

Azel : Moi et Becca on fait quoi ?

Bastian : Occupé vous de la réhabilitation de Damien.

Rebecca : Ok.

Summer : Wellan.

Wellan : Oui.

Summer : Je peux te parler en privé.

Je me retourna vers Bastian qui me donna l'autorisation. J'emmenai Wellan dans la salle de bain et me jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Summer : Merci.

Wellan : Ne pleure pas.

Summer : Je suis un monstre.

Wellan : Ne dis pas ça, c'est juste que tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir et qu'il use beaucoup de ton énergie et que tu ne bois pas assez.

Summer : Je contrôle parfaitement mon pouvoir, je t'ai effacé ce qui c'est passé hier, j'ai fait pareil avec Lexandre et je voulais faire la même chose avec Damien, mais j'avais soif, le frigo était vide j'ai lâché mon pouvoir pour essayer de ne pas m'effondré et quand il s'est rapproché mes canines se sont allongé et j'ai plongé…

Wellan : Tu n'y es pour rien, nous aurions dû nous occupé un peu plus de toi.

On frappa a la porte.

Wellan : Tout va bien Bastian.

Summer : Tu devrais partir.

Wellan : J'aimerais rester et m'occuper moi même de toi…

Summer : Je sais… avant que tu ne partes, je voudrai te rendre ceci.

Je posa mes main sur ses tempes, je ferma les yeux et repensa à notre baiser de la veille. Quand je rouvris les yeux il me regarder.

Wellan : Pourquoi ?

Summer : Je n'aurais jamais du te prendre se souvenir, c'était une erreur, nous l'avons tous remarqué. Regarde où j'en suis. Je suis devenu un monstre, j'ai failli tué Damien.

Wellan : Si tu l'avais achevé ça n'aurait rien changer, Bastian ne t'en aurai pas voulu. Il est juste inquiet que tu deviennes accroc au sang de vamp' car à grande dose ça devient une drogue pour nous.

Summer : Je m'en serai voulu si je l'avais achevé, alors si, ça aurais changé quelque chose.

Wellan : Désolé, mais il vaut mieux que je fasse ceci.

Il posa ses mains sur mes tempes, déposa un baiser sur mon front et je me senti partir.

Quand je me réveilla, il faisait nuit noir, je ne me souvenais plus de quoi j'avais révé. Je me leva pour regardé la nuit sur le balcon quand une silhouette se leva dans le coin de ma chambre je me retourna et vis que c'était Bastian.

Summer : Que fais tu ici ?

Bastian : Je te surveille.

Summer : Pourquoi ?

Bastian : A cause de tes pouvoirs.

Summer : Bien sur.

Bastian : Tu compte faire quoi ?

Summer : Regarder le ciel. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Bastian : Rien, enfin si dormir.

Summer : Je ne suis pas fatigué

Bastian : Tu es sur.

Je me leva pour lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Il me rattrapa de justesse. Il me déposa dans mon lit et je m'endormis dès que j'eus touché les draps.


End file.
